


cruelty of mistakes make fate very angry

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Messing with time while Lost in Space (1998) [2]
Category: Lost in Space (1998)
Genre: Abuse of Time Bubbles, Alternate Timelines, Gen, Happy endings and a bad ending, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Redemption, Resentment, Self-Sacrifice, Survivor Guilt, Time Bubbles (Lost in Space 1998), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: On a planet that is in the nexus of time bubbles, all it takes to create a dozen more is by one person wandering out and making a different decision that ends up impacting everyone else. It's a storm made of time bubbles, of fate, trying to correct a single abnormality.
Relationships: Will Robinson & Zachary Smith
Series: Messing with time while Lost in Space (1998) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937989





	1. Cold open

"It will be storming tonight." Robot announced.

Robot was outside of the Jupiter 2 from below the belly facing the sky that had a few popcorn shaped clouds lingering in the sky that flew over becoming distant to the sensors. Don came down behind him cleaning off the remainders of the mine shoot off his face with a smile then looked on toward the sky.

"It looks so good." Don said. "I can barely see a cloud in the sky."

"The temperature is incredibly heated and there are insects attacking us," Robot noted. "It will be crucial that we do not leave the ship for the rest of the night."

"Cosmic storms are not that easy to discard," Don said.

"One of us will have to make sure that he comes along." Robot said.

"The last time we tried, he was out of the ship before I could tell him hello after he woke up." Don said. "And the way that Will reacted that morning. . . He was very annoyed."

"I am sure that he would not mind if I had informed him that we are going to have another bad rain cosmic storm." Robot replied. "The other possibility if we do not pick him up is too dark to fathom."

"What is the other possibility?" Don asked.

"This storm might be very bad." Robot said.

"How bad?" Don grew concerned.

"Time bubble storm." Robot said.

"What is so scary about that, Robot?" Don asked.

"One of you and Professor Robinson would meet him and the results may come to a disastrous end."

Don paled.

"You mean---"

"Affirmative. He would allow it to happen." Robot said. "He does have a persona to maintain on being harmless."

"I can imagine how furious that John would be," Don said. "He wouldn't listen to why he would confess for the death of his family." After a moment of pause, he added. "Neither would I. Come on, let's pick him up."

* * *

John napped from his hammock after a day of mining.

His hammock swung from side to side as he fell asleep.

His sun hat was partially laid on his head and halfway off his head under the afternoon sun of the planet that the Jupiter 2 had been exiled on. His mind was drifting all the way back to his family. All the time that they had. He played with the memory of his complete family reliving some of the old ones feeling the sun warm his skin giving him a good tan. He wore a smile having a good time as the ache in his heart was being eased.

* * *

Don and Robot traveled down the mountain and toward the area that the older man called home taking along traveling snacks for the journey. Don rode on Robot's back along the way looking on toward the area ahead as they gained closer to the camp.

He saw smoke rising in the distance.

It was the one thought that eased his thought regarding the hours long voyage.

Don walked on his feet some of the way until they came to the campsite.

In fact, when Don arrived, he was on his feet.

"Ah, major!" Smith was sitting over a mound holding a grandfather watch in his hand when he stood up to his feet and clasped his hands together. "What brings you to my domain?"

"It's going to storm," Don said. "And you need protection from it."

"I have that handled," Smith motioned toward the inside of his hut.

"A bad rainstorm." Don said.

"I have that handled, as well." Smith gestured toward the staircase leading up. "I have a secret attic built up there."

"A time bubble storm." Robot reported.

"I have that---" Smith paused, starting to gesture toward the hut then turned toward them with his eyes flashed open. "Ttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmeeeeee bubble storm, you say?"

"Speculation." Robot replied. "But, the chances of it are incredibly high."

“Oh, woe is me, woe is me.” Smith whined. “How I dislike storms." he shook his head with a shudder. "No matter what kind they are.”

"So you have to come back for the night." Don said. "As much as you despise the alternate Jupiter 2, she is the only one reliable enough -- that if you stay there with us--- nothing is going to culminate in your death."

"Fine." Smith said.

Smith returned toward the hut.

"I shall prepare my housing for the storm." Smith took a shovel out from the side then turned toward the men then smiled. "Like some cooked hog before I do that and begin our journey back, major?" he waved the shovel from side to side. "I have it appropriately spiced and baking underground."

"We have to share it with the others." Don said.

"What are you having tonight?" Smith asked.

"Corn and potatoes," Don replied. "And corn bread."

"Then it shall go great with the food!" Smith grinned. "I require some help on moving the food up several levels and getting the feast prepared--"

"I want the hind leg." Don said.

"And so you shall get it." Smith replied.

So they aided the older man with his chores then packed the hog into a compartment that Smith had made for it---it was a cart that was similar to a wheelbarrow the way that it had to be hooked up and covered over with a tarp regarding the food. Once Smith was certain that all the food, clothing, and eating utensils were moved up several layers, he closed the door to the hut then grinned stretching his arms out.

"I am ready to begin this short trip!" Smith said.

"So am I." Don said, relieved.

"The storm will begin sometime after we arrive to the Jupiter 2 according to my main processor unit."

"Hurry then!" Smith began to jog on after them.

"You want to race me, old man?" Don asked.

"I **HAVE** outjogged you numerous times." Smith replied. "Not old at all."

"Outjogged me?" Don said. "Since when?"

"Since about three days ago when you tried chasing me after I harvested some peaches!" Smith replied.

"It was you you who stole all the peaches off that tree!" Don exclaimed.

"Bah hum bug!" Smith replied, distantly.

Don ran after him lagging behind.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Robot laughed, gravely, and mechanically then rolled after the men.


	2. a series of time bubbles

The men and Robot returned to the Jupiter 2 that night. Will grinned, radiantly, at seeing the men after coming back from a day of mining along with John and didn't ask questions. Smith complimented Will's cooking with high praises in a way that made the younger man feel warmth at the praise. All up until there was a thunder at the end of dinner. The men went up the stairs then came up front so John and Will followed to the bridge. The bridge was dark as they looked over the window of the ship.

“There is a time bubble storm raging outside!” Robot announced. “Danger! DAAANGER!”

Will turned on the external force field with a press of a button.

"Heavens!" Smith said. "You really saved my life out there."

“I am staying inside.” Don said leaning back into the chair with a grin. “Time storms might make me age faster.”

“Mining can wait a day.” Will said. 

“I am going through the fire.” John said. 

John descended down the stairs to the Jupiter 2 then was followed silently by the older man as the men watched them leave. They turned their attention off then looked out the window watching the sea of time bubbles appearing and disappearing. Don and Will were seated in their chairs looking on toward the view screen listening to the crackle of thunder with fog highlighting each of the individual time bubbles. John slipped on his field jacket then approached the threshold of the Jupiter 2. 

“Professor.”

John turned toward the older man and Robot. 

“Yes?” John said. “Doctor.”

“You are being a ninny,” Smith said. 

“If you go down this path, there is a very good chance you will not return to the Jupiter 2.” Robot said. 

“That is a risk I am willing to take.” John said. 

“This does not compute.” Robot said. 

“He wants to have restart on his relationship with his son.” Smith said. 

“Yes.” John said. “Having a second chance is better than having none.”

“Is that so?” Smith raised a brow. “Leaving the major behind? Going home and not explaining why you came back alone?

“Your second chance is right here, Professor Robinson.” Robot said. 

“I would do some explaining.” John said. “And I don’t, Robot.”

“Some.” Smith said. 

“I would keep you out of it.” John said. 

“You can’t.” Robot said. “You may be traveling for years trying to find the right time bubble. You won’t be the same upon your return.”

“It is a risk that I am willing to take,” John said. “It won’t be years to me. It may just be hours. It will be years to the time bubbles that I step into.”

“Follow your path and carve it out,” Smith said. “But remember this, professor.” Smith held his index finger up. “Whatever happens next, whatever pain, whatever sorrow, that whatever happens to your son because you misdirected my counterpart into a different time bubble, will all be on you.” he pointed toward the younger man. “Not on me.”

“What makes you think he will go after him?” John asked. “He has strict orders.”

“You don’t know Will.” Smith said. 

“As a child?” John asked. 

“I know that little boy better than you do.” Smith replied. “If something goes wrong up there then he will come back for him and search for him to seek for his help.”

“Did that Jupiter 2 come back?” John asked, curiously. “In your hypothetical.”

“Yes.” Smith replied. 

“Then you don’t have any proof that will happen. He doesn’t have a bond or a friendship with you where I am from.”

Smith looked aside, looking back, then turned his attention upon John. 

“I thought that here.” Smith said. “I was wrong.”

“You told him what you did,” John said. “He was taking a chance.”

“He gave me a third chance.” Smith said. “There is no such thing as third chances, professor. No one does that.”

“Will does that.” John said. 

“You have been warned.” Robot said.   
  
John was silent for a moment then he nodded. 

“I accept the risks.” John said. 

“Your family didn’t.” Smith replied. “And you never told them why you really left Earth.” John turned his back to the older man then began to walk down the platform. “If you really love them, then you would tell them the truth. If you really love him; you would stay and try to redeem yourself in the boy’s eyes.”

“I will.” John said. “I can do it. I can’t redeem myself in the eyes of someone who I wronged badly.”

“Good-bye, then.” Smith said, stepping back, his demeanor changing in a matter of seconds. “Just be sure that it is worth burning down what very _little_ bridge you rebuilt with him now.”

“Good-bye.” John said. “And I will.”

John walked on ahead of the Jupiter 2 then Smith pressed the button and turned toward the staircase facing the younger man then came to a pause.

“He has left you. Just like he did all those years ago.” he began to approach the young man. “I am sorry, Will.” was the next apology with regret and shook his head. Then Smith recoiled, expecting for the worst reaction. “It wasn’t worth the sacrifice.”

Will was silent as he looked aside thinking it over. 

“Doctor Smith, the way I see it. . .” he lifted his attention upon the older man who pressed a button and the door closed behind him. “I lost my dad when I was eight years old to the Jupiter program. He had a chance to come back where you’re from.”

Smith listened intently.

“He had a chance is what you’re saying?” Smith asked. 

“Yes.” Will said with a small nod.

“And he let it go.” Smith said. 

“I don’t really know my dad.” Will said. “Can you tell me how he was?”

Smith stared back at Will, blinking, for a long moment as if he had suffered a complete reboot. A simple question that hadn’t been quite expected had made him freeze in place contemplating whether or not to talk about the timeline that once existed. Then, Smith began to smile in return as he found the answer. 

“Let’s have the major be part of this discussion, shall we?” Smith asked, joining the younger man’s side. 

“Affirmative.” Robot agreed. 

“Sure.” Will grinned. “We can do that, Doctor Smith.”

The men returned up the stairs as Will pressed a button and the lights on the lower deck became black then Robot followed up. 


	3. Timeline B, entered

John retraced his path through the storm. The wind forced him to struggle but he went on. He heard the ground beneath him crack below his feet then he jumped over it landing with a thud to the ground. He ran into another time portal then looked around noticing how young and cool colored the natural environment was around him.

It was still as foggy around him, however, the professor noticed there was sunlight pouring between the clouds. He looked on spotting the Jupiter 2's figure distant figure ahead of him. He waked on toward the Jupiter 2 beginning to rush with each step that he took forward. The thought of seeing his son, his son, alive and well, young, promising, and willing to let him enter his life as a father figure brought a warmth into his heart. 

His family was waiting for him behind the other side of the portal and he began to grin widely in response as he rushed forward. He saw two figures in the distance moving from behind the Jupiter 2 making their escape and three other figures were seen standing out on the hull of the Jupiter 2. So he sprinted toward the back end of the craft then watched as the two figures paused in their tracks spotting him coming ahead. 

“Dad!”

“Will!”

The boy crashed against his father in a hug and John picked him up into his arms holding him in a hug. 

“Ah, professor.”A voice came from across. He looked on spotting the saboteur arriving. “There you are. A nice but rare reunion between spawn and creator. That was quick.”  
  
“There is a way to Earth over there.” John pointed across from him.

“A free hitchhike to Earth?” Smith asked as his eyes widened. 

“Free.” John nodded. “They’re taking rides. And they have enough fuel to go where you want.”

“Really?” Smith asked. “Do you mean it?”

“I do.” John said. “Be careful. It is very unknown out there getting there.”

Smith walked on past the man heading into the fog then went into the bubble behind him. 

“Are we going to see him, again?” The boy’s eyes watched as Smith became a distant specter that vanished in the fog. 

“Don’t think about him.” John said. 

“Where is Don?” Will changed the subject.

“He didn’t make it.” John said. “Next time, don’t slip out of the house.”

“I don’t know how I can keep that promise,” Will admitted. “But, I can try.”

“How about. . . how about we have a compromise, we go with you and Robot once he is rebuilt.” John said. “In the mean time, you stay with your sisters while your mother and I do the preliminary checks for planets we are visiting on the way to Alpha Prime?”

“Compromise,” Will held out his hand with as smile then John shook it. 

“Deal,” John smiled then laughed walking on toward his family. “Everything will be different. I promise you.” he squeezed his son’s hand. “It won’t be like the last three years.” 

Will hugged John and John returned the hug then one of the women raised up from the top of the Jupiter 2. 

“My husband!”

Maureen climbed down the ladder then bolted after John. 

“My wife!”

Maureen became part of the hug. 

“Father!” Judy cried. 

“Dad!” Penny cried at once with a smile and brightened up. 

It was almost in a instant, John was reunited with the others in a big group hug. The hug lasted for several minutes. Then he heard a loud crack behind him with flames coming behind them and the ground began to break apart. Will looked on toward the direction of the time bubble watching it remain in tact. Everyone opened their eyes facing the direction that the cracking was coming from. Maureen pressed a button then ran on toward the entrance bay of the Jupiter 2 with John behind her. 

“We have to leave!” John put Will on the ground. “Will, go to the bridge, and buckle up!”

“What about Don?” Judy asked. 

“And Doctor Smith?” Will asked. 

“He chose to stay behind.” John replied. “They will be fine.”

“Dad, we’re leaving Doctor Smith behind to die!” Will said. 

“We’re not, Will.” John said. “We’re leaving him behind to live.”

“What?” Maureen asked.

“What?” Judy repeated. 

“Judy, it was his choice.” John said. “He has some . . . things to work out. Let’s go!”

The family fled in the direction of the hangar bay door but Will ran the opposite direction. 

“Not with him, dad! If time is going haywire, it should be doing the same in the bubble!”

“Will! No!” John started to run after the boy but then watched as the ground gave out beneath his son and he vanished before his eyes. “No!”

John screamed as he went to the edge with hope only to find that the boy was gone and nothing was left. Maureen grabbed him by the arm and yanked him away from the hole then followed her into the ship holding her hand tightly. Judy pressed the button once the duo had entered then the family went into the bridge then strapped in. Penny looked over to her side. 

“Where is Will?” Penny asked. 

“He didn’t make it.” John said. 

“NO! NO! That isn’t how it works! That is not how it is supposed to go!” Penny said.

John took over control of the craft as everyone looked in awe watching the bubbles vanish being replaced by a unstable planet preparing to destroy itself. It was happening in a matter of seconds that brought horror to the family. The Jupiter 2 flew into the sky leaving behind the planet and the family were solemn.

“What is going on out there?” Judy asked

“The mouth of hell fire.” John said. “Things are going to get better.” he kept himself glued together restricting the urge to tremble. To break apart at the seams. To stop the tears from coming down. “Trust me.”

“I trust you, my love.” Maureen said. 

John looked down toward the surface of the planet. 

“Good-bye.”

John lifted his attention up from the planet and made sure the ship flew on departing from the planet then escaped the natural gravity being produced from behind the Robinsons on the bridge, a short figure walked from the back being followed by two figures standing by his side. One had eight tarantula legs and the other had two human legs. 

“Dad?”


	4. Timeline A

"Will, you gotta look at this!"

Will was up to his feet when he got on the well worn dark night robes then came out of the cabin and followed the major back up the steps to the upper deck of the Jupiter 2. The two men came to a pause at the console staring out at the large crater that the Jupiter 2 was stuck in for the time being.

"It's gone." Will said.

"It ended overnight." Don assumed.

"It ended at exactly twelve forty-five AM." Robot said coming behind them.

Will and Don turned toward the approaching rambler crane model.

"Did you detect any life forms come out of the portal, Robot?" Will asked.

"Negative." Robot said. "I did detect there were countless versions of the Jupiter 2 in them."

"One with their very own infected Smith and Robinsons." Don said.

"Without their Professor Robinsons and Major Wests." Will looked over toward Don. "You didn't have to stay."

"Truth is, Will. . ." Don said. "I don't want to be wandering around in time searching for my ride when it is right here."

"What about the aging?" Will asked.

"That, too, is not worth the risk." Don said.

"That was a excuse." Will said.

"Yes." Don admitted.

"Let's have a week long pause on the mining." Will said. "That time bubble storm could pop up at any time."

"Once we're sure that it won't pop up then can we continue?" Don asked, conerned.

"It is not urgent." Will said.

"Those time bubbles." Don said.

"They do pose a significant problem with the idea that at any time a bubble could appear and you two can come out." Will admitted. "A lot of those walls need replaced for spaceflight. If those time bubbles are urgent enough to take the risk of a mine collapse so soon after the time bubble storm. . ."

"It is urgent enough to me." Don said.

"We don't need to leave in the new few months." Will said. "We can go as slow as we like."

"Will, those time bubbles." Don reminded. "Can you take your father not listening to you and leaving you; twice?"

Will was quiet mulling it over for a moment.

"No. . ." Will shook his head. "I can't take that risk. However, we can afford to have one day of relaxation. Just one day."

"Of hiking?" Don asked. "That's what you do when you have a shift off. And I hardly call that relaxing."

"Sure." Will said. " _Then_ we get to work."

"I can go with that." Don raised his head in the air then sniffed. "Hphh hph hph." he lowered his nose then grinned. "Smells like someone is making eggs."

"Eggs!" Will announced.

The men came down the stairs and spotted Smith whistling as he was tending to the eggs and bacon. 

"Breakfast, anyone?" Smith waved a spatula in the air with a grin.

"Breakfast omelet, please." Don said.

"I will take the sunny side up eggs!" Will said. And it already felt like Will was part of a family as he traveled down the stairs over the familiar laughter.


	5. Timeline C and D and E

Smith traveled through the forest line spotting time bubble after time bubble. He relieved himself behind a bush during the long trip then resumed the trek going through bubble after bubble. The crater was awfully big for something that had to be so tiny compared to the rest of the craters that decorated the planet.

“Doctor Smith! What are you doing out of your cell?”

Smith turned in the source of the voice then spotted the boy staring at him quizzically. 

“You took me out, my dear boy. What are you doing back in here?”

“I just got here.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I am exploring the bubble.”

“And your father isn’t?”

“He dismissed me. He and Don are busy studying its composition. Won’t even listen to me that it is my invention doing it.”

“Child. . .”

“Yes?”

“Why are you going about this lying to me? I know what really happened and this is very unlike you.”

“I am not lying.”

“These are time bubbles. . . so, I must be from a alternate one in which your prized creator and his friend didn’t go through it and be gone for so long that it concerned you. And decided to bring along a ‘companion’.’

“How did you get out?”

Smith scowled looking down upon the despise-able child.

“Go back to your time portal.” He pointed toward the direction the boy had came from. 

“No.” Will said, staring up, with terrified eyes at Smith.

“William, why are you gawking at me? Do you realize how rude that is?” he frowned then paused as he could hear footsteps stalk behind him. “You’re not staring at me. . .” His eyes flashed open. “you’re gawking at something _behind_ me!”

From afar, across from them, was another Will but in pajamas staring off watching this unfold. He watched as the man turn around then face his mutated counterpart. 

“How right you are, Doctor Smith.” 

Smith shrieked then fainted falling back to the ground but was caught by his much taller and pitch black counterpart. 

“Now to tear you limb from limb!”

The distant Will watched as Smith was torn apart with little fanfare except for the sound of his counterpart’s screaming. He watched as he ran on ahead of him then the spider lunged after him in the direction of the distant Will. Will stopped and stared in shock as his counterpart ran on toward him with a eye out for objects to hide behind.

He watched as mere inches away from him when his counterpart was grabbed then torn apart and blood splattered on his face. Will fled running fast as he could as the creature began to eat the remains of the deceased vessel running through the forest weaving between the trees then charged through the tree line and thrust himself out of the time portal crashing from between the two men with equipment beside them. John turned his attention from the console then on to the small figure that was scrambling to get up. 

“I AM DEAD! I AM DEAD! I AM DEAD! I AM DEAD! I AM DEAD!”

Maureen caught the boy by the shoulder. 

“Will,” Maureen knelt down to his level then looked at him and grasped on to hi shoulders. “It’s okay.”

“I am–I am—I am dead, I am dead—I am dead, I–i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I aa–a-a-a-ama–am–ama-amama de-de–de-a-dea-d-dead.”

“Will, cut it out, you’re alive.” Don said. 

“I am dead.”

“Will, who’s blood is that?” Maureen asked. “Who’s blood is that on you face? Judy! Get a med scanner!”

“Got it,” Judy scanned his face. “It’s his trace, mother.”

“Will, did you go out there against my order?”

“I am not your son, I am not your son., I am not your son, I am not your son.”

“Will, course you are—“

“John.”

“What is it, Maureen?” As the boy chimed over and over that he was dead. 

“That isn’t our Will.”

John paled. 

“Will, who did this to you?”

“I am dead.”

“We need to get a professional psychologist.”

“How lucky of you, you got one locked up inside the Jupiter 2.” Don pointed toward the craft.

“I am dead.”

“Don, take him there after Judy cleans him up.”

“I am dead.” Was all Will was saying over and over and over. 

“On second thought, don’t. We’re going to return this Will to his family. Penny, get Robot. We are going to use Robot to guide him home. We are . . .” John turned to face Maureen as both of them had a very bad feeling. “We are going to be leaving soon as Robot gets back.”

“Professor, we can’t leave him like this!” Don said. “Your version or not! He needs—He needs help!”

“Help that his family needs to help him with.” John said. “It is not our path.”

“He was running away from something.” Don said. “Or someone. This is your son.”

“He is not my son.” John said. “This is someone else’s son. I can’t decide what happens to him. It is not my call.”

“Oh.” Don said. “Is that where you are going with?”

“Yes.” John replied as Robot came. 

“Then where is your son?” Don asked. 

“He is the reason why Will is saying that he is dead.” John said much to Don’s shock. “That has to be the answer to it.”

“Oh. . .” Don said. 

“Robot,” John said as the machine came to their side. “Take care of him.”

Maureen came over then cleaned the boy’s face off. 

“I am sorry, William.” Maureen said. “What you had to see is something no child shouldn’t see.”

“I am dead.” Will repeated. 

“I will see you in a few minutes. You won’t fully appreciate this until you’re better but do know,” Maureen said. “We love you very much.”

Maureen stepped back then watched as the tall machine, standing seven feet tall, all in tact from the battle with the alien spiders. Robot lifted the boy onto to his back then rolled through the time bubble leaving the Robinsons behind. 

Robot detected the boy’s bubble that matched his quantum signature was close by as Maureen cried into John’s chest being held by the professor in the background. He came closer into the time bubble with his claws on high alert. He came to the bubble after several minutes of travel then grasped him by the shirt and lifted him down. He shoved the boy forward then turned around and rolled away. 

Will lifted himself up to his feet in a daze then walked on toward the Jupiter 2 and walked up the stairs leading back up into the ship. He wandered the halls with distant eyes wandering the corridors. He came to his parent’s door then knocked on it. The door to the apartment opened then Maureen smiled at first looking down upon him. 

“Ah, good morning, Will.” Maureen said. 

“I am dead.” Will said. 

She frowned then looked down upon him and saw his blood stained old t-shirt.

“JOHN!” Maureen knelt down to her son’s side then put her hands on the side of his shoulders.

John was by her side. 

“What’s wrong?” John asked. 

“Will is covered in blood,” Maureen said. “Baby, what happened?”

“I am dead.” 

“No, Will, you’re quite alive.” John said. “That has to be ketchup.”

Maureen leaned in then smelled him.   
  
“It’s blood.” Maureen said. “Where did that blood come from?”

“I am dead.” Was the response in return. 

John stared down toward his son in bewilderment. 

“Will, let’s get you into your space suit. You might feel better that way.”

Maureen guided the young boy into sick bay then stripped him of his old clothing and made sure he slipped into the gray spacesuit that fit on tightly to his uniform. Time waned on by for Will as John went to the cell door of the saboteur. He inputted the code then the door slid open. With the sound of the door opening, Smith rose like a vampire from the table, arms crossed, then breathed a sigh of relief at the scent of freedom. 

“Changed your minds on caging me like a animal, professor?” Smith raised a brow. 

“No.” John said. 

Smith raised both of his eyebrows. 

“Then what brings this arrival?” Smith asked. 

“We need your help to clean up some cobwebs in Will’s head.” John said. “He just saw someone get killed.”

“Trauma,” Smith said, dryly. “how wonderful.”

“That is be the case.” John said. 

“What do I get in exchange?” Smith asked. “My payment is a very finicky matter.”

”Freedom.”

Smith slid off the edge with a grin then joined his side. They silently walked through the corridor until they came into sick bay. It was a short walk but one that was quick and small compared to ones that Smith had taken in his long life. He came to a pause spotting the boy with a distant stare that disturbed him. 

“Leave us, professors. It would be best that we . . .” Smith paused. “had this in private.”

“Okay.” John walked away with Maureen.

Smith approached the boy. 

“We’re alone, now.” Smith said. “Say what is on your mind, my dear child.”

“You’re dead.” Will said. 

Smith glared toward the boy. 

“I am not dead.” Smith said. 

“I saw you die.” Will said. “Right before my eyes. And so am I.”

 _Oh_ , the older man paused. _That’s who he saw get knocked off. Doesn’t make sense. Sounds as if he had a . . . nightmare._

Smith came to the boy’s side then unclasped his uniform and sat down into the chair beside him.

“I like you to do me a small favor,”

The boy stared at him. 

“Put your finger on your neck beneath your chin.” Smith provided the example.

Will did as instructed. 

“Do you feel your heart beat?” Smith asked, gently. 

“Yes.” Will said. 

Smith nodded lowering his hand down into his lap. 

“Then you’re not dead.” At first, the boy stared at him in _disbelief_. 

Will lowered his head. 

“I saw myself be torn apart right in front of me by a tall angry creature with your face after tearing you apart.” Will relented. “I don’t feel alive.”

“It is alright to feel numb, my dear child.” Smith said. 

“How are you still here?” Will’s eyes widened. “You should be dead!”

Smith sighed, exasperated but patiently as he could. 

“William, be smart about this. Look at me, I am talking and free for the moment.” Smith twirled a finger at himself. “Math says that I am alive.”

“I don’t believe that.”

Smith sighed, exasperated, running on thin patience.

“Put your ear against my chest.” Smith requested. "if that does not convince you that I am not dead, then I don’t know what would, my dear boy.”

Will did as the doctor ordered and listened to the man’s beating heart then his terrified racing heart began to slow down and his nerves started to cool. 

“I hear it.”

Will withdrew his head. 

“Why did you believe that we were dead?” Smith asked. 

“I. . . I. . . I woke up this morning and went to the bridge. There was a large bubble formed ahead of the Jupiter 2,” Will replied. “I deduced they were time bubbles because of how different everything looked from the other side.”

Smith lifted a brow. 

“What . . .” Smith started. “time bubbles?”

“I found them.” Will said. “Just appeared this morning. I went out to explore. I. . .”

“And you found us exploring it.” Smith said, understandingly. 

It was too fantastic. But, it was the only logical and perhaps reasonable reason why the boy was so traumatized. Smith noted the trauma was wearing off but Will wore a distant look. He wasn’t quite done as he were silent reliving the experience. So, Smith reached a hand out and took the boy’s hand. 

“I did.” Will nodded with a whimper. 

“Never fear, Smith is here.” Smith said. “Imagine I am there with you and that whatever did this harm won’t be able to reach you this time.”

Will nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, with a visible tremble. 

“This strange mutant man picked you up, you screamed then you fainted, and he ripped you apart.”

Smith’s features become one of horror as his skin paled listening to the nightmare relayed by Will. 

“Without dignity.” Smith said, softly. “That is a cruel kind of fate.”

“Yeah.” Will replied. “Then I ran and . . .”

“He caught you.”

Again, Will nodded. 

“It’s strange to watch yourself die. It’s strange to feel your own blood land on you. It’s strange to think it happened when I was wide awake.”

“I can only imagine.” Smith said. “How does that make you feel?”

“That everything around this ship is dangerous. I can still feel the danger ringing in my mind. The hair all over me is still raised. I expect him to come out into the open and rip me apart before I could react. It’s like my heart sinking and there is no way out. This feeling is like I am sinking. Sinking. I can’t escape from this. It’s a feeling of constant danger that I can’t get out of my had. Just as you rapped on the pipe over and over and over last night.”

“If it’s dangerous, how did you make it out alive?” Smith asked, puzzled. 

“Robot survived in one of the time bubbles.” Will said. “He brought me back.”

“And you didn’t after the encounter with the mutant man.” Smith said. 

“Yes.” Will lowered his gaze then looked up opening his eyes. “You’re not scary as him, though.”

Smith stood up to his feet then started to walk away but Will reached out stopping him from leaving. 

“Don’t leave me alone. Please.” Smith looked down toward the boy. “I am scared.”

Smith sat back down into the chair. 

“How does your heart and mind feel now getting that off your chest?” Smith asked. 

“A little better.” Will released a breath. “I feel sick in the stomach. Less worse than the numbing feeling. That’s all I feel right now.”

Smith reached his free hand out then grasped his hand on the boy’s forearm. 

“That is called disgust.” Smith said. “I am sure your father will get the ship off the planet immediately after this information has been revealed, William.”

Will looked up toward Smith then smiled and Smith smiled back at him, malevolently.


	6. Timeline E

It was a matter of a hour of Smith not knowing his next to best fate after coaxing the child into talking about the trauma. He spent thirty minutes in silence playing a game of imaginary chess and his mind was sharp as a knife when it regarded logic. It almost made the older man smile at the skill. And pleased him to see the boy was making a excellent recovery so soon after his treatment very quickly. 

The quiet didn’t last long, though. The major walking into his designated cell and grabbing him by the arm forcibly yanking him out of the room as he struggled. The Robinsons were no where to be seen as he was guided out of the ship. Smith was shoved down the stairs of the platform then he rolled on to the grass. He lifted himself up then faced the major who was dusting his hands off looking down upon him with a smirk. 

“This is your freedom, Smith.” Don said.

Smith paled then looked on toward where the time portal ahead of him lied then winced and turned his attention upon the younger man in a fit of fear.

“There is a mutant mad man out there, Major!” Smith decried. “That isn’t freedom!”

“He is you, you said so yourself. Figure your way out of this. No, wait. . “ Don grinned. “Talk your way out of this. That is the professor’s orders.”

Don went back inside of the ship then Smith ran away and hid behind a boulder. He watched as the ship flew off from the ground then back into the sky leaving him behind. Smith’s shoulders lowered as he turned his back toward it then faced the bright blue sky with few clouds hanging around the area. He closed his eyes, his mind racing with unpleasant thoughts, filled in terror. 

“What are you doing just sitting there, Doctor Smith?”

Smith’s eyes flashed open then he looked over toward his companion. 

“William!” Smith said. “Your family—why in the heavens have you stayed behind?”

“Because you listened to me.” Will said. “I feel if we get there. . .” the Jupiter 2 vanished into the same time bubble it had entered in. “To Alpha Prime, they won’t.”

Smith stared at the boy. 

“You threw your family away for me?”Smith asked. “I am not exactly a grand prize.”

“Neither am I.”

“What in the heavens do you mean? You are! You are intelligent, you are incredibly resilient, and—“

“Sneaky, you were going to say?”

“Kind hearted. William, whatever beast is out there. . . you won’t live long.”

“I intend to kill it before it kills me, Doctor Smith.”

Smith thought for a moment then started to lift himself up to his feet by taking the boy’s outreached hand. 

“Why in the heavens would I be mutated, anyway?” Smith asked. “Did I get bitten in some timeline by the alien spiders that attacked the Proteus?”

“Could be.” Will replied. “This way.”

“Are you going to hand me the laser pistol or not, my dear boy?”

“I don’t trust you with guns, Doctor Smith.” Will replied.

“Very well then if we are going the hard way.” Smith grumbled folding his arms. “This planet must be covered in it. Whatever direction that we go—“ 

“We will be in another timeline.”

“Exactly.”

“Which way do we go?”

“Up, Doctor Smith. We may find a Jupiter 2, you already dead, me already dead, and parents who will listen to me.”

“That is a lot to wish for, my dear boy.”

“That is all I want.”

“Tell me, did your father not listen to you after you were selected?”

“He did not.”

“Perfect. I didn’t even need to do the sabotage. He did that all _himself_.”

“Come on, Doctor Smith.”

The duo climbed the crater over the course of hours.


	7. Timeline A

"The ship looks a little brighter than it did a hour ago." Don noted to himself.

"That is because the residue of the dark timeline is gone." Smith said, unexpectedly. "A gray blue looks fantastic."

"Geezus!" Don jumped aside then turned toward the older man. "Smith, how long were you here?"

"I just got here." Smith said.

"Alright. ." Don said. "What do you mean by that other comment?"

"I meant _him_." Smith said, simply. "He represented how everything turned dark. How it had gone wrong."

"Now that he is gone, everything is going back to the way it had been before we left." Don said.

"Exactly, my dear Major."

"To the way it should be." Don said. "So, you're moving in. Finally? After two months in the forest."

"There are lights everywhere." Smith twirled a finger toward the ceiling. "It is being transparent. Showing itself. Showing it's beauty, it's heart, and it's real soul that Professor Robinson and Doctor Robinson had worked on over three years."

"What soul is that?" Don asked.

Smith smiled, sadly, back toward the major.

"It doesn't have a name or a word to it. But.. . ." Smith said. "I call it a kind, forgiving, and loving space home."

Smith walked toward his cabin then rolled the blinds aside with his bag of clothing and small trinkets then went on.

"It's called family." Don said, quietly, to himself then slipped into his cabin for the night.


	8. Timeline E marches on

Will’s feet slipped over a edge of the rock then proceeded to fall. Smith caught the young boy by the wrist then yanked him on to the neighboring wall with a scowl as the boy’s heart was racing then looked up toward the older man. Nonchalant, acting as if nothing had happened between them, Smith resumed the climb across from where Will had made his error. 

They slid down the slippery slope of rocks once finding the trail of rocks as their climbing tools had ended. Then, they found a time bubble waiting for them. Smith took the first step forward, his hands out reached, his eyes closed, then tripped and fell landing to the ground with a shriek. Will walked on ahead of him then Smith opened his eyes and relaxed. He moved his fingers first then wiggled his toes in his boots and grinned.

He got up to his feet then dusted his uniform off tailing after the boy with a plea, “Wait for me!” struggling to catch up with the young boy looking around the area searching the landscape for predators that would be interested in knocking them down. They resumed their travel through the scenery further into the area for hours at a time and hid within tunnels when night fell. Smith made a fire pit and with some determination, the fire was alive. And Will returned with several mice that he had caught by a sharpened stick and got a grin as his reward. They cooked their caught mice over the fire pit. 

When Will awoke, he was covered in a pile of leaves that came to a pause below his chin. Smith was looking out the mouth of the cave rubbing the side of his shoulder with breakfast left on a rock alongside Will and the fire pit was dying. Daybreak started then they resumed their trip using sticks as walking sticks going further into the forest. A strange craft caught their attention and Smith lead the charge on toward the direction of the glowing craft.

“Doctor Smith, I don’t know about this.”

“Nonsense. William. This time bubble may lead us to the past and hopefully to civilization at its finest.”

Will took Doctor Smith by the side of his arm. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Never been sure enough in my life. Come, William! Time is of the essence. Home sweet home.” Smith lead the boy to the alien craft with equipment and gear scattered about the site. “Why, hello, dear sir.”

The alien turned toward Smith. 

“Hello. My name is Kolker.”

“Doctor Smith and this is my companion, William Robinson.” He gestured toward the boy. 

“Hi.” Will said. 

“What Earth year is it, dear sir?”

“Earth year? Hold on, . . ” the alien, Kolker, played with a gadget then looked up. “2055.”

“A couple years off!” Smith grinned then clapped his hands together and rubbed them looking on in glee. “We can stop what your father has started!”

“Uh. . . .” Will tugged at the man’s sleeve then brought him away from the alien and quietly started, “Doctor Smith.”

“Yes, my dear boy?” Smith looked down toward the boy. 

“There would be two of me and two of you.” Will said. “You know, if you do that, they’ll prosecute one of you and have one of you at the trial on each day to face the consequences and execute you. Both of you.”

Smith grimaced at first then his mood changed.

“Oh. Right. I knew that!” Smith grinned. “Then we must let events progress as they are supposed to.”

“Yes.” Will said. 

“Wait, I got a idea.” Smith snapped his fingers. “How about we get there first and do everything?”

“Doctor Smith, no.” Will said. 

“We can get company! EARLIER.” Smith exclaimed.

“Ten years later.” Will said. 

“And spare your family becoming fractured!” Smith continued. 

“The pros are better than the cons.” Will admitted. 

“Safe and sound on Earth while we are on Alpha Prime A!” Smith finished. “We can use the space probe they sent twenty years ago and use it as a relay communicator regarding our plight.”

“We don’t have the equipment to do that, Doctor Smith.” Will reminded. 

“But, we can attract visitors and ask for their valiant help. First contact, first united effort to bring humanity to Alpha Prime A, isn’t that wonderful?”

“When you put it that way, it does sound appealing.” Will said. 

“You will have your own little family.” Smith said. “It is made of people you choose. Not by blood.”

“I am off to a great start then.”

Smith grimaced putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Eh, no. I am not a good place to start from if we are being honest here about the future. Let’s be truthful with that. I should know, I am a monster that shouldn’t be accepted as a family member.” he turned his hand over gesturing toward their host looking down toward Will with a small smile. “Shall we?”

Will turned his attention on to their visitor then nodded with a smile. They approached the alien with small steps.

“May we stay awhile?” Smith asked. “And hitch hike?”

Kolker looked toward their ship then back toward them. 

“I can only fit one additional passenger.” Kolker said.

“Then it is settled, I will go with you and this child can go back home!” Smith said. 

“No!” Will shouted. 

Smith looked down upon the boy. 

“William, that is the best course for you. Find a Jupiter 2, back in the crater, to join. I am sure you wouldn’t be any trouble.”

“That crater is full of dads WHO NEVER LISTEN TO ME.” 

Smith winced. 

“I can make some accommodations, but it will take a few days.” Kolker said drawing their attention. 

“A few days!” Smith exclaimed. “Did you hear that? Can you wait that long?”

“I can wait that long.” Will said with a grin. 

“However, I need something in return.” Kolker said. 

“A little IOU perhaps?” Smith offered. “I can repay it to you after we get to where we are bound to with some help.”

Kolker tilted their head. 

“IOU?” Kolker asked. 

“Yes, it means exactly as said,” Smith then pointed toward himself. “I,” he drew his finger away from himself. “owe,” he pointed into the visitor’s chest. “you.”

“Ah.” Kolker said. 

“Means I can pay it back later.” Smith added. 

“We have a system for that.” Kolker grinned. “A thing for that, precisely. This way.”

“Doctor Smith, you shouldn’t follow him.” Will said. 

“If it helps us repay for eating his food and allowing us to stay; I should.” Smith replied. “Can’t keep a man empty handed.”

“You’re not thinking of dealing with aliens, really?” Will raised his brows. 

“William, the time bubble is gone. We have to consider the future. Our future.” Smith said. “It will be all right in the end with our efforts to carve our a future in this uncertain path.” He gently slid the boy’s fingers off his hand. “Which means doing uncomfortable things.”

“Okay.” Will said. “Just be careful.”

“I always am, William.” Smith sported a reassuring smile. “I shall deal the brunt of the consequence and you will be fine, my dear boy.” then he added sincerely. “I promise.” 

Smith walked inside the craft then the door closed behind him. In a few moments, the men returned from the craft with a brand new pair of ankle bracelets that bore a striking resemblance to shackles that stood out against his dark garments and he held in a bright collection of uniforms against his side. He gave a thumbs up to the boy and the tension in his muscles fell back. Will relaxed with a sigh. 


	9. Timeline D

“John,” Maureen said. 

Maureen approached John’s side as he stared toward the distance where the time bubble rested.

“Whatever killed our Will has to be humanoid,” John said. “If it were a monster then he wouldn’t be scarred in any way.”

“We have to kill that monster.” Maureen said. 

“Maureen. . .” John said. 

“We can’t let another family lose their Will.” Maureen said. “God knows how long he has been doing this. He can’t continue.”

“If we are doing this then we run the risk of dying.” John said. “It’s a risky operation.”

“It’s for Will.” Maureen said. “There maybe a Will walking about and he is exploring the area when you ordered him not to. And very lost.”

“When you put it that way,” John said. “We can’t leave Smith alone.”

“If we let him go with the ship then we would let them win,” Maureen said. “And he would be treated as a hero.”

“I don’t think he would be working with them after what they did.” John said. “Trying to kill him and all.”

“Professors.”Don said. “I don’t think we have a choice in the matter.”

“Why not?” Maureen asked. 

“The time portal is gone.” Don said. 

“John. . . ” Maureen said, grimacing.

“For Will.” John said, looking down toward Maureen squeezing her hand.

“What is it?” Don asked. 

The couple looked toward the major.

“Let’s refit the Jupiter 2 for a different purpose. Not a ship.” John said. “But a kill box and if we kill monsters along the way, then we will be ready for when the day arrives that we get justice in our hands.”

“But the mission!” Don said. 

“Global Sedition will do it.” John said. “We have something more important.”

“We are going to prepare for a real monster.” Maureen said. 

“We will be doing our counterparts a favor if we lure him out.” John said. “And the mission will be in safe hands.”

“Your kids?” Don asked. 

“We will find a way send them to safety before the monster comes.” Maureen said. “If you like to be part of it.”

“I like to.” Don said. 

“Robot.” John said. “I need you to go out there and warn every Jupiter 2 about the alien. Guide every Will to where they need to be.”

“Affirmative.” Robot said. “I will execute my duty thoroughly.”

“Good-bye, Robot,” Maureen said. 

“Good-bye, Professor Robinson, Professor Robinson,” Robot said. “Major West. Doctor Robinson. . . and Penny.”

“Make it a good one, will you?” Penny asked.

“I will.” Robot confirmed. 

“Good-bye.” John said. 

“Goodbye,” The rest said then watched as Robot wheeled into the readily available time portal and it vanished before their eyes. 

“Maureen, pack a backpack for Smith,” John said. “He will not have any part of this mission.”


	10. Heartbreak in timeline E

Days passed with the alien guest and Will noticed that Smith seemed to be wearing shiny light gray boots instead of the black ones that he had went on to make his fate with. The ship was expanded a great deal with their help and it looked better enough to make a departure. It was morning when Will awoke, finding himself dressed, and prepared out of the pajamas that had been given to him by the alien.

 _It must be time to go then_ , Will assumed. He went to the nearest bush and relieved himself. He relaxed, zipping his pants up, then cleaned his hands with hand moisturizer on the table. Behind him, the alien nodded back toward Smith then hopped into the craft. Smith sulked, lowering his head, miserable. The tables were set back inside of the craft. Will turned away facing the direction of Smith noticing him.

“Doctor Smith, what is going on?” Will asked. 

Smith was seated on the footstep of the craft then pointed on. 

“Your ride is here.” Smith said. 

Will looked on then turned back toward Smith. 

“My ride?” Will repeated. “That’s your ride, too.”

“Not anymore.” Smith shook his head. “I made myself a laborer to pay for the stay.” 

Smith admitted then pointed toward his legs that were set side by side with his index finger and his ankles appeared to be bound together, almost glued, with little indicators they were once separate. It was almost as if he were being absorbed by a tube. Will approached the older man in concern coming to a halt by his side. 

“So that is the system.” Will said.

“Can’t run from this,” Smith said, bitterly. 

“But, you can walk into it.” Will said. 

The two chuckled at the small joke. 

“I managed to talk the guest into giving you a survival pack,” Smith handed the child a backpack. “It’s not much but it will do.”

“I am not leaving without you.” Will said, then hugged the older man’s side. 

Smith looked down toward the boy, ruefully, then returned the hug stroking the back of the boy’s head.

“It seems that this journey home has to be undertaken alone,” Smith observed, breaking off the hug. 

“Doesn’t have to be that way.” Will said with a shake of his head. 

“If you were part of my childhood, that would have been time enough.” Smith said. “I have known you for a full two weeks. . .” 

“The funniest weeks I have had in my life,” Will earned a heartbroken smile from Smith. 

Smith sighed, lowering his head, briefly closing his hands rubbing them together. 

“I wish it were longer.” Smith admitted, softly yet quietly.

“It can be.” Will said. “Come with me.” He took the man’s hand then began to walk away. “I can remove those shackles in no time with a rock and some macgyvered tools.”

Will found some resistance then turned toward the older man who let go of his hand.

“I can’t, my dear boy.” Smith said “When I care about people, I have to send them away to protect them.”

“People don’t have to do that for people they love.” Will said. “The people they love fight for it against all the odds.”

Smith only smiled, bitterly, back at the boy.

“I am sure you can find your way to the home that will listen to you.” Smith replied. 

“Doctor Smith—“

“Don’t make me beg, William.” Smith cut him off with a plea. “Real men don’t beg.”

Will walked on from Smith and went into the time bubble that he vanished inside. Will turned back in the direction of the older man spotting him staring back then share a small wave then he and the bubble vanished in the blink of a eye. 

His newfound friend was gone before his eyes. 

And Will was left all alone. 

“No. . .” Will said, softly. 


	11. Timeline D to timeline A

The time bubble to the Jupiter 2 opened then the spider that had been lurking through from bubble to bubble came through it. There was complete silence in the time bubble. A figure came down the platform to the ship carrying a large laser pistol in one hand that was heavy and he was prepared for the occasion. He fired at the spider. The spider lunged forward and the figure went further. 

“THE MONSTER IS HERE!” his voice echoed through the corridor of the ship. 

The figure, Spider recognized, was John Robinson. 

“Ah, the professor! I have been meaning to handle you.”

Spider grabbed the man, disarmed him, smacked him against the wall and let him fall. 

“Hey, bullzo!” 

Spider twirled in the direction of the fifteen year old’s voice then fell back clenching on to his face. 

“That is for ripping my brother into pieces.”

Spider hissed then grabbed on to the girl and opened his mouth. 

“LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER ALONE, YOU BIG BUG!”

A laser pistol struck him in the back and he tossed the girl hard into the chest of the young woman. He lunged after her and she dodged sliding her little sister aside. 

John watched it unfold as the siblings played cat and mouse firing back at the spider the crept further into the dark with a aching head. He slid himself up from the floor then went on following after the sounds of laser pistol firing and their screams. He picked up the laser pistol and chased after them running down into the kill box almost passing by Don. 

“Don—“

“I am hurt, John.”

“You’re going to be okay.”

“I was stabbed in the chest by his long claws.” Don replied, clenching his wound then looked on toward the professor with a wince. The professor placed a hand on Don’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. “I am worse than alright.” John handed the detonator. “Maureen has closed the door. Save yourself.”

John shook his head as his eyes widened. . 

“Don—“

“You’re the mission, now. Go!”

“Sit here and wait one moment!” John said. “I am not going to be out here while my family is slaughtered like lambs!”

“John!” Don called. “JOHN!’

John bolted down to the lower deck of the ship and tripped over a figure. He looked over, spotting what remained of Judy staring on toward him with her eyes wide open and bleeding with parts of her that appeared to have been eaten.

John shook his head as he saw her attempting to mouth, “Father. .” 

“No, no, no.”

Then the light in her eyes vanished.

John screamed then ran further down the ship and found Penny’s remains littering the hall. He screamed in agony, rage, and heartbreak then charged to engineering finding the modified room to be occupied. Maureen was cupping her wound as Spider was searching for a avenue to escape from. John stared into the room then put a hand on the heavily modified door. Maureen reached her hand out and smiled. 

“My husband . . .” 

John shook his head and banged on the door. 

“My wife!”

Maureen smiled, even more fondly.

“Open the door.”

“For Will.”

“MAUREEN! OPEN THE DOOR!”

Spider appeared in the way as he smacked the door. 

“Like to watch a theatrical play?” Spider grinned. 

“NO! NO! NO!” He watched as Spider crawled on the wall over to her then pick her up. 

“I love you.” 

Then, like a rag doll, Spider tore her to pieces one part at a time as she smiled back at him.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!”  
  
A hand yanked him away from the door and he was in a daze, half sobbing, half in pain, half grieving, all of that mixed into a small man who had lost everything. He crashed to the ground then looked up spotting Don, carrying the detonator, who only smiled back at him in a way that horrified the colonel. 

“Mission accomplished, eh?” Don asked. “For Will.”

The door closed as Don walked away into the inside of the ship. John charged and smacked at the door then walked back searching for a entrance way in, he screamed in anguish, it couldn’t be real, but it was real, in every aspect. 

The explosion was loud and strong enough to send him into the nearest time bubble. John laid on the ground with a ache in his back, a aching head, and his ribs ached like hell. John slid up from the ground then looked on observing the large fireball in what had been his home for the last year. What had also been his project for the last three years while his family changed outside of mission control. 

The entire ship was devoted to his family and it was gone just as they were. John got up from the ground feeling his chest aching. It was a cruel kind of fate. The cruelest of fates. Doing everything for them and he lost them trying to spare any more losses of his family in the multiple bubbles. He walked on without aim feeling like a ghost, wandering, aimlessly, for hours at a time, until he couldn’t no more. 

John walked slowly out of the last time bubble then collapsed to his knees and screamed in pain, hunched over, then wept. The agony that he was feeling inside was eating away at him in such ways that he hadn’t felt since his father had died. And so had his mother. He was trembling with emotion and rage all alone that he couldn’t changed. He sat there for several minutes grieving for his lost family. 

Slowly, a figure came down the ramp then approached him. 

The figure came to his side then looked down upon him in sympathy. 

The figure held a hand out for the man. 

John looked up toward the stranger. 

“Do I know you?” John asked then his tired and heartbroken eyes scanned the figure. “You look familiar.”

“No.” He helped John up to his feet with a smile. “But, you can get to know me. We’re leaving this planet, like to go with?”

John looked back toward the barrier. There was nothing left. Nothing left to fight for, to build, to lovingly care for. He turned his attention back toward the man with a sigh with a grief stricken look then nodded. 

“I made sure the mission went smoothly.” John said. “And it did at the cost of my family.”

“And that is?” the older man raised a brow. 

“To kill a monster.” John replied. He had red hair that hadn’t quite grayed. “To stop more families from being ripped apart.”

The older man smiled then put a hand on the man’s back. 

“What kind of monster did you have to kill out there?”

“One that wasn’t quite human anymore.” John replied as they went up the stairs and the platform closed behind him. 

“My name is Will Robinson.” Will said. “Are you a professor or some other version from the military?”

John raised his head up as his eyes widened. 

“Professor.” John said. “How.”

“Alternate timeline. We got Don and Doctor Smith up front,” Will explained. “Both very alive.”

“And Robot?” John asked. “Did he come here?”

“I rebuilt him here, dad. He is alive and still giving bad jokes.” Will said. “It’s funny, the other you left me a year ago for the second time at the start of year thirty and now you came back at the end of year thirty-one.”

Will proceeded to laugh as John stared at the older man. 

“I left you?”

“You had a chance to right a wrong. Instead of never coming back from the field mission, you came back. I don’t know if you were successful but I like to think in some timeline that you were.” he walked down the hall then grinned facing the younger man. “Welcome to the rag-tag crew of the Jupiter 2 lost in time, dad.”

John fainted.

"Well, that went better than how I thought it would."

* * *

Smith smelled smoke then he ran on toward the force of destruction and came to pause. 

It was a powerful blaze that made him stare in awe as the fire reflected in his eyes and he looked down toward his hands then back up. They had done it. Exactly to the tea that the major had explained to him in detail. He looked up mournfully toward the stars then closed his eyes and lowered his head. 

His one ticket way home was gone. 

“Oh, heaven’s. . .”

Without hope, Smith collapsed then wept. And he never got back up.

Instead, a creature got up from his ashes then turned around to face the newly born time bubble from across and fled into it. 


	12. Timeline E rescue attempt

After several weeks, the time bubble reappeared with Smith right where he had last seen him. With his opportunity open, Will crossed the distance between him and Smith who was leaned against the hull seated down with his head lowered and his shoulders were sulking. 

Will was taken back by the bands of metal that were wrapped around his feet, ankles, legs, knees, his arms were glued to his side by the slick thick bands of metal that seemed to be smoothly coming together with little disturbance as if he were becoming a mummified mummy with his arms not quite fixated on his chest. Smith was half out of it as he was being kept up by a set of pole like devices that were hooked into the hooks standing out along his shoulder. 

“Doctor Smith!”

Smith’s eyes flashed open, in confusion, as his eyebrows raised up. 

“Wil–w-w-w-wwill—willl---willl–w---William?” Smith called. “Is that you?”

“I am here!” Will came to his side. “I am going to help you out of this.”

“You came back for me.” Smith said, touched. 

“I don’t leave friends behind, Doctor Smith.” Will said. “I thought it over. We started this journey together. We end the journey together.”

“William, he is going to come back at any moment!” Smith said. “Let him take me! It is not worth it with this trap in full swing!”

Will scanned the contraption then spotted something that raised his hopes.

“You are worth it to me!” Will said. 

“Hurry, William, go!” Smith said looking down toward the boy. “Spare yourself!”

“I am!” Will said. 

“William, don’t touch that button!” Smith cried. 

“What’s it going to do?” Will looked up toward the older man. “Shock you?”

“Yes!” Smith grimaced. 

“Oh, well, what about this?” Will said. 

“I don’t know about that button.” Smith said. “Try it! Try it! Try it!”

Will pressed the side button and the anti-gravity function activated with a hum. 

“What kind of laborer shackle is this?” 

“The kind that keeps them in good shape for long term transport.” Smith replied then looked over and his eyes flashed open as a band of metal clamped over his mouth. “Wrrym!” he grew frantic looking upon the boy. “ **Hrry**.”

Smith was yanked up by the bolts to his feet between the arch way as Kolker exited the craft. 

“Stay away from that, brat.” Kolker shoved him aside. 

“Wrrym!” Smith’s eyes flashed open, distraught, watching the boy crash to the ground in distress.

“Doctor Smith!” Will exclaimed as the figure hung there. 

“How cute.” Kolker said, then pressed a button and Will heard the older man’s scream.

“Let him go!” Will demanded. 

"I take it that you’re not going without him.” Kolker turned toward Will. 

“He is my friend.” Will said. 

“No.” Kolker frowned as Smith whimpered regaining consciousness. “Now go.”

“Not without HIM!” Will came to Smith then reached a hand out taking Smith’s smooth larger hand and tried to yank him out. 

Smith squeezed the boy’s hand then his other hand took the child’s hand. Will stepped back further and further from the archway digging his heel into the ground. 

“I like to see you try.” Kolker said. 

“Wrrym!” the older man cried as a band of metal slid over his nose. “Hrrp meee!”

“Hang on, Doctor Smith!” Will said. 

“Mm trnng!” Smith replied. 

Will looked on spotting a new wrapping of metal coming from his arms.  
  
“Doctor Smith!” Will said. “Look out!”

Smith’s eyes looked toward the steaming metal wrapping around his arms and his eyes widened. And he shrieked in terror. As if it were a snake, the steaming metal wrapped around his arms then toward his hands. It cut off his grip with the boy by smacking against the back of his fingers. Smith yanked his hands against his chest embracing them in a fit of pain with a yelp.

He struggled to remove his hands off his chest only to find they were magnetized against his chest in the poisition that he had retreated his hands into. Smith struggled to break free of the bounds as Will crashed to the ground. 

“Wrryn?” Smith looked up from his hands toward the boy.  
  
“I’m okay, Doctor Smith!”

Will watched as a single film of metal covered the man’s bright blue eyes that appeared to be relieved. 

“Wrrym!”

Smith screamed in pain and wiggled in the binds then Kolker pressed the button to electrocute him. Smith’s scream was crystal clear in a way that horrified Will. 

“Stop it!” Will demanded. “You’re hurting him!”

Kolker looked down toward the boy. 

“Then make your goodbye.” Kolker said. “He is mine.”

Kolker left then Will approached the man’s side and climbed up the stumps standing out of the older man then pressed his ear against the hard and cooled down metal. He waited, holding his breath, then heard heartbeats. 

Will smiled, relieved, then leaned his head off the man’s chest. He was still alive for now, at least. Will took notice of the hovering arch way in intrigue and precision in how to best operate it. He slid the archway forward sliding it with ease forward. The cocooned older man began to whimper and tremble then Will reached a hand out that was placed on to the older man’s shoulder. 

“Doctor Smith, if you can hear me. . .” Will began. “I am going to get you out of this very soon. I promise.”

“W-w-ww-w-wrrpmh?” Smith muffled back, groggily, weakly. 

Will patted on the older man’s shoulder. 

“Leave it all to me, Doctor Smith.”

Kolker returned with a needle and vial then injected the vial into the machine with the help of the device. Almost on cue, Kolker yanked the boy back – who yelped-- then he stumbled down landing to the ground. The child looked up toward the figure. Will watched another layer of metal completely surround the figure making it appear to be slightly thicker. The figure struggled as another layer was crawling up his skin as he whimpered and cried for the child. 

“Wrrym? Mmm scrd!”

“Doctor Smith! It’s going to be okay!”

“Wrrym?” and another layer was crawling up his figure. 

“It’s okay!”

“Wrrym!” the figure was now shaking frantically as another layer crawled up. “Wrrym!” as if he were unable to hear as another layer came over and Will watched helplessly as another layer came over. “Wrrym!”

“It’s going to be okay!”

“ _WILLIAM_!” came the last scream that Will was able to hear as Kolker restrained him from the machine and watched as layers of metal crawled over the humanoid figure until he looked like a Sarcophagus lid.

Once freed, Will got up to his feet then came to the older man’s side. 

“What did you do to him?” Will asked, then looked back toward Kolker.

“I have to set him up for animated suspension.” Kolker said. “I set up the outer layers of the cocoon. Protects him for transport.”

Will returned into the time bubble then came back in with his gear. 

“Then you’re taking me with you.” Will said, defiantly.

Kolker nodded. 

“Help me slide the contraption inside.”

Will had a sinking feeling in his stomach that if he were put inside the chamber for suspended animation then he was never going to wake up. Will gulped down the feeling and did as he was instructed. He wasn’t going to allow forever to happen. It was not going to happen on his watch. He helped slide the container with Smith and the arch way into the wall. 

He watched Smith’s shape fall into the wall and the archway blended into the way as did Smith’s figure become similar to a artwork. In Will’s mind, he could hear the screaming that Smith was struggling to release. The sobbing, the whimpering, the pleading for help that would go unanswered. It was a cruel kind of fate should it be allowed to happen. Kolker punched into the console then the main figure in layers of metal was outlined in brief bright blue. 

“Is he asleep?” Will asked. 

“Yes.” Kolker replied. 

“Where is the survival kits?” Will asked. 

“Over there.” Kolker pointed toward the ajar doorway in the wall alongside. 

Will moved to the front panel then peered in. 

“Are you going to hand it over when you leave him behind for a master?” Will asked. “Out of curiosity. I am nearly out of supplies myself.”

“No.” Kolker said. “The new owner will take care of it. And it will be very difficult.” He stared at the screen. “Hmm, healthy as a ox.”

“What is your occupation?” Will asked. 

“Trading,” Kolker said. “I trade objects, animals, people.”

“That is cruel.” Will said. 

“What is cruel is not trading him for the man power that he may have.” Kolker said, grimly. 

“Why are you not trading me as well?” Will asked. 

“There are laws about this sort of thing,” Kolker explained. “There are many people who around in the galaxy with the occupation of trading and some call themselves by it.” Kolker twirled his long bony bronze finger. “You are innocent.”

“How do you know I am still innocent?” Will asked. 

“You’re a child.” Kolker said. “That tells me everything.”

Kolker came over to the door panel then pressed it close and the button closed behind Will. He glanced toward the wall then toward a strange machine with a bobbed glass head among the collection of merchandise. His brows raised then lowered and approached the machine. He turned toward Kolker. Kolker launched the ship and the ship rose further into the sky leaving behind the ground. 

Hours waned on this way as he watched the planet get further away. Will wasn’t sure, but between resting and keeping his eyes on the wall, and eating, it could have easily been days as the ship was going at impulse. It was disorienting to be living in space without a sun to keep track or a clock nearby. Will wandered from his resting perch toward the trading collection set in the back.

“Who was that?” Will asked. 

His eyes were on the tall machine. 

“Traded to me by a other trader. Told me this fine piece of museum hardware was given by a young desperate man for food. He died by food poisoning. Shame, the castaways that he were with went after me and had to send me packing. Quickly. He never packed that fast before while his dogs defended the ship.”

Will picked up the small device on the counter.

“Heard they are still after him. Didn’t believe it until they and I had a space battle that sent me crashing here.”  
  
“What was his name?”

“Don’t really know. All that I know was he was a doctor.”

Will looked out then spotted a saucer coming in the distance then pressed a button and the radio was on. 

“Did you try to apologize for the loss of the Earth man?”

“He was before my time. I couldn’t apologize. It was not my place.”

“Then why do you keep that robot over there?”

“I haven’t found the right merchandise to trade for this–“ he kicked at the machine. “Piece of junk!”

“Why haven’t tried to return it?”

“It’s my property.”

Will slid his finger off the device just as a voice started to try to come through then he went over to the machine and pressed the small device on to the figure of the machine. The machine’s arms slid out then wheeled on, “DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY TRADER SHIP! DESSSTROOOY!”  
  
Kolker stared at the boy.

“What have you done?”

The machine channeled a wave of electricity to Kolker and the console. Kolker lunged forward as the ship shifted from side to side. Will threw himself into the back with the object and pressed the button. The ship shook from side to side with the strikes of rockets. Kolker shriek ked and the machine was announcing ‘DESTROY’ with a voice that Will recognized. Time froze for a second then resumed. Will felt the ship began to fall with the shrieking of Kolker and grasped on to the handle. 

The ship crashed down through the atmosphere of the planet burning up then struck the landing place with a loud thud breaking into pieces scattering the crew all over the place. Will came to, his eyes opening, recognizing the land marks of the planet that stood out as clear as day. Will lifted the two backpacks over his shoulder and traversed over searching for the wall paneling that Smith’s figure was hidden within. 

He knelt down once coming to a large strip of metal then slid up the platform that Smith had been slid into. The machine containing his figure ejected out of the wall then Will grabbed it by the handle and rushed to the time portal rushing past the machine standing guard over the fallen man. A large saucer by a hundred feet landed across from the scene. A man with dirty blonde hair and a fair beard came down the platform with a laser pistol in his hand then began to approach the men with a furious look on his face. 

“ **KOLKER**!” John roared. 

Kolker’s eyes flashed open then he looked up and was yanked up by Don and Robot. 

“We’re turning you in to the authorities for tainted merchandise,” Don said. “Sorry about the black eye, though.”

“What black eye?” Kolker asked. 

John’s fist knocked down Kolker with a thud then he looked up toward Don. 

“Get him into the freezing tubes.” John rubbed his fist. “Don’t mention this to my family.”

Don nodded then went on with the man toward the Jupiter 2. 

“Wasn’t even considering.” Don said. 

John looked on toward the time portal watching a different version of his son pressing buttons at a time on a human shaped figure then watched the figure shrink until it were a six foot figure that crashed to the ground. John approached the time bubble then looked on watching the boy shake the older man by the shoulder. Smith groaned from the other side of the portal that was inaudible from John’s side of the portal. 

The boy smiled from the other side of the portal then took off the ankle cuffs from around the man’s ankles leaving only his intact boots behind. He took the ankle cuffs then slid them around the archway. He slid the arch way back into the time bubble then stepped back. Will joined Smith’s side then began to set up camp and the time portal shimmered away.

“John?” Maureen asked. 

John turned toward Maureen with a smile. 

“It was another Will, Maureen.” John said. “It was Will. He was rescuing his Doctor Smith.”

Maureen and John hugged, tearfully, clenching on to each other. 

“I miss him.” Maureen said. “So, so, so much.”

“So do I.” John cried in the hug with his eyes closed, heartbroken. “So do I.”

* * *

Smith’s hands were covered in cold towels that were pressed against his skin. Smith was leaned halfway up against a log as the boy was staring down upon the pit of fire. He was cooking fish over it. Smith was silent looking from side to side trying to find words that weren’t easy to come out. He looked aside, regretful. But genuinely sorrowful of what had lead them into this position. Smith closed his eyes then reopened them with a sigh. 

They hadn’t spoken since the restraints. 

Instead of a child, Smith saw a man in his eyes with the actions that had to have been taken to get him out of his trouble. 

“I owe you, William.” Smith said. 

Will shook his head. 

“It’s nothing.” Will said. 

Smith scowled. 

“My life and freedom are big deals, my dear boy.” Smith said. 

Will looked toward the older man. 

“And so is wealth.” Will said. 

“It means very little in this Hell that has been conjured up.” Smith lifted a hand then winced and lowered it down. “You kept your word. Now, I have to keep my word.”

“What’s your word?” Will tilted his heads

“Making sure you get to your family.” Smith replied. 

Will had a small cynical smile. 

“I feel at this stage, we won’t get that so soon.”

“Don’t be that way, my dear boy. Don’t grow up so fast." Smith shook his head. "You will have to fight for it, yes. But have hope for the future. Reasonable hope so your spirit doesn’t get crushed.”

His reply came over the crackling of the fire pit.

“My spirit for the future was crushed by watching my planet die around me and no one lifted a finger until it were too late. You have a planet that isn’t dead for the time being and can sustain life.” 

Will looked up with saucer sized eyes.

“When we left Earth, it was dying.” Smith said. “I wish to go back to it . . . because, it is home.”

Will fell quiet. 

“That’s the big secret.” Will said. “Why dad was focused on it for three years.”

“Yes.” Smith said. “Except, he forgot who he was doing it for. Don’t give him slack. Never give someone slack for neglect. Never.”

“Okay.” Will said. “I will.”

“If I neglect you,” Smith said. “Don’t give me slack about it. Never. Neglecting someone means you don’t really care about them.” 

The words felt sharp as a blade from Smith.


	13. Timeline E and F

There was little time bubbles that appeared around them in the plentiful area for the next several months. All asides to becoming more familiar to the landscape that was growing to become increasingly home and found the remains of crafts with equipment to help them along the journey wandering without direction but held purpose.

They became more increasingly familiar to the other, starting habits, and patterns. Will grew in ways that he hadn’t before, caring about the equipment and the state of being that his uniform was in. It turned into three years since they had started their journey. They went into warmer climate as cold and snow began to overtake their land with numerous encounters with aliens. And the slow but steady construction of a new protector with sweet failures and success for a time until their destruction a week ago.

It wasn’t quite clear where they were in space, but undoubtedly lost. And Smith started to lose hope that he would be rid of the boy. The thought of being rid of him, this time, left him at a great pause watching the boy walk on. The mere idea of the child not being there forever struck a chord that Smith didn’t realize had been there. 

“Coming, Doctor Smith?” Will lifted a brow. 

“I have the feeling we have been here before.” Smith said. 

“We have.” Will said. “We’re just here to further explore the parts that we have not. There hasn’t been any time bubbles appearing so. . .” His eyes looked aside thinking it over then looked toward the older man. “Maybe you and I are the family that we have been searching for along this journey.”

“As if.” Smith grunted, folding his arms turning his attention away.

Will walked on shaking his head then after a short pause, Smith followed not long after. 

* * *

Finally one morning, they found a time bubble in the mist once turning away from the crater with Will’s bad feeling guiding them away and began to go back to their base of residence made only days ago. They paused in their tracks facing the discolored time bubble ahead of them. They looked toward each other. 

“Ready to go into the time bubble, again, my dear boy?” Smith asked. 

“Never been more determined in my life, Doctor Smith.” Will said. 

“I am unsure if it is the right choice.” Smith admitted looking on toward the time bubble. “Last time . .”

Smith grimaced, inwardly, at the memory passing by him. 

“It is the right choice.” Will said. 

Will took the man by the hand then dragged him on into the distance going into the time bubble. Smith stumbled and crashed to the floor then groaned. Will helped the older man back up to his feet then resumed their trek on. Their trek went on coming to what appeared to be a old cottage lacking a door that had a tree growing over it.

Smith knelt down then cleaned the vines off a marker. His face darkened then looked toward the boy. He looked puzzled at the familiar name on the rock. He traced over the letters of his name that indicated how long that he had lived. The end date read 2078. He had lived thirty years in one possible timeline. He could only imagine the pain that his companion left him in. He looked aside then lifted himself up. 

“William, you have to go back.” Smith said, quietly. 

“No.” Will said. “I don’t want to.”

“One of us is going to die in the wilderness and isn’t going to be you.” Smith said. “It is in our best interests.”

“I feel that going back there isn’t in our best interest.” Will said. “What does that thing say to have you so spooked?”

Smith blocked the young boy’s view of the grave then motioned to the appearance of the time bubble across from them.

“Listen to me, my dear boy.” Smith plead. “The bubbles may vanish and never return!” he thrust his hands into the air. “Sealing our fates on this lonely and dark planet.” he turned away with a whimper then looked down with a wince toward the grave. “Forever and ever.”

“It is going to be okay, Doctor Smith.” Will reached a hand out then grasped on the older man’s shoulder looking up toward him and Smith clenched his hand on the boy’s hand.

Abruptly, a large white and brown cougar creature tackled Will to the ground and began to try clawing into his uniform only successfully leaving scratches on Will’s face. 

“NO NEED TO FEAR! SMITH IS HERE!”

Smith tackled the beast to the ground then was thrust to his back and caught the cat’s paws with his hands.

“Child, RUN!”

And so, Will ran into another time bubble leaving Smith behind struggling to subdue the creature. Will ran and ran until he couldn’t no more then hid into a large hole in a dead tree. He waited for hours for the man to come back. He never did come back. Will got out of the tunnel then grasped the side of the tree and walked back to where he had lost him. The time bubble with Smith was gone and so was the cougar. He turned away from the crater then faced the uncertain future ahead of him then walked on. 

His stomach was growling as he looked around searching for a Jupiter 2. He paused hearing a couple of familiar voices ahead of him. He ran after them then came to a pause observing Smith, with the lower half of a tarantula, bickering with the major in a black chiton and his arms were folded. Don lunged forward tackling the man to the ground with a loud crash into some bushes. The men rolled out of it then the tarantula leaped up. Will looked back into the time bubble and back toward them. 

“Doctor Smith! Don!” Will shouted. “Stop that!”

Will’s voice stopped the commotion as Smith looked toward him with widened and shocked eyes. 

“Who—“

“Goulie?” Smith’s voice became high pitch.

Don’s face fell. 

“Get back into the time bubble! It’s only going to be there for so long, Don, Doctor Smith!”

Don and Smith exchanged a glance then shrugged it off as the boy went in. 

“You heard the kid, Zacharius.” Don said. 

Smith lunged in to the time portal then grabbed the major once he tripped. Once the major was thrown back into the time bubble, the bubble itself vanished. Will stared at where it had once been then lowered his gaze. The men turned away from the distance that had been crossed facing their attention on to him. 

“Do you call yourself Will or Gouliélmos?” Don asked.

“My name is William Robinson.” Will said. 

“From Earth?” Don asked. 

“Yes.” Will said. 

“Holy shit.” Don said. 

“How. . . you died.” Smith said. “I saw you die. You died in the crash landing. I. . I. . I personally buried you while this man was recovering in sick bay.”

“Can you die?” Will asked. 

“No.” Smith said, quietly. 

“Then I am staying!” Will said. 

“I don’t know about that.” Don said. 

“Oh sweet heavens.” Smith looked worryingly toward the time bubble. “Perhaps he can explain what that time bubble was?”

“Do you got some food?” Will asked. 

“Yes.” the men replied. 

“Too much of it anyway for two people.” Don said. 

“Two people?” Will turned toward them. “What happened to my family?”

“They . . . they. . . . they died in the crash landing, Will.” Don approached them. “I couldn’t. . .”

“He couldn’t stop it.” Smith said. “Not after the attack by the Tavarans.”

“Doctor Smith, Major West. . . I just have gone through something that is insane. Too many time bubbles for my liking and I am searching for my family that will listen to me.”

“We are listening.” West said. “We always listen to you.”

“Even to my next life.” Smith agreed. 

“You sacrificed yourself to save me from a cougar, Doctor Smith.” Will said. 

"Will, let's get you fixed right up," Don said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder."You must be thirsty."

"And hungry." Will said as Don guided him in.

Smith smiled, then his eyes flashed open, "A cougar! GOOD HEAVENS!" and promptly fainted.

"Come on, Doctor Smith." Robot dragged Smith toward the Jupiter 2 by his lone long claw.

* * *

Smith laid on the ground for what felt to be hours, drifting in and out of consciousness, his eyes opened then he shook his head rubbing the side of his head feeling a ache coming from all over his head. It more precisely, stung him. And all he could see was blood coating his uniform including his jacket even trickling down his face.

He looked aside spotting the cougar on the ground beside him. He crawled forward then poked at it with a finger then slid back from the body. He looked over then spotted that the creature had been jabbed at the chest by a long makeshift spear that was a large tree root that had grown up wrong. 

Smith relaxed then got up to his feet then he started to grow very, very, very concerned. 

He started to walk on looking around the area then traveled through searching far and wide

“Will?” he called and got no reply in response for hours at a time. “William!William! I have slain the beast! You may show yourself!”

As he got further from the site, he started to feel cold. 

He paused in his tracks then walked back to the campsite struggling to remain balanced as his body wanted to sway from side to side. 

That took a few more hours to find and attempted to warm himself up over the bitter cold that nipped at his figure. It was morning and warming up when he returned to the campsite, he gathered fallen tree branches then tossed them into the remains of a long ago used fire pit.

He discarded his flimsy uniform then looked aside and didn’t need to search long for a luggage that was full of clothing. He found several keepsakes among them and equipment to last him for a long time. He tended to himself with the medical equipment still left inside of the cargo container and hissed in pain. 

_Odd_ , Smith thought once dressing himself, _how the clothing fits me instead of being too tiny._

“Never the matter.” Smith said, turning toward the opening of the cave. “Time to harvest some meat.”

He walked on from the cargo container toward the fallen cougar. 

And he had a uneasy feeling that it was going to be a long time here. 

Then he lowered his head with a light sigh comforted by the thought; _Least, Will found the family that he deserves._

* * *

Another month passed in the craft with Will relaying the tale that he had been part of. The two men did not dispute it or scoff in disbelief. It was strange to be believed by two people who were different from the ones that he had known. He barely knew the major of his timeline but with every day that passed, he started to feel that he did. The man that Don West really was.

Two adults who only nodded in agreement and forced him to sit down and watch the shining with them with popcorn. He was caught off guard by the two men cooperating and smacking each other’s hands for the last piece of popcorn to amusing results until Will ate the last piece with a grin, Will found himself grinning as he looked from man to man during the games that they were playing; their relation was different, more stable, more less life threatening, and generally friends.

Will wondered to himself; is this what I would have gotten had Doctor Smith not been found out? The men seemed to trade barbs at a time with little violence between them with a game of seeing who was stronger than the other with a arm wrestle. The men were on equal footing and shared a friendship that was odd and strange. The major wasn’t afraid of him and the doctor wasn’t. 

“How did you get lost?” Will asked. 

“We had to.” Smith replied.

“Yes, but how?” Will asked. 

“I made a mistake.” Don said. 

“A biggy.” Smith 

“But I came around to fix it.” Don said. “I corrected it.”

Smith glared back at the younger man then won the game and grinned leaning back, rubbing his hands, delightedly. 

“After several years and being forced by the Mattheious to do so.” Smith said, sharply. 

“I never anticipated being forced by a bunch of aliens that cared about Godhood as you did!” Don said. 

“You should have thought of it possibly happening.” Smith said. 

“No one imagines _that_ happening!” Don reminded. 

“They came after me after I told them I was going to become a mortal. I had assumed, I had guessed, I had presumed they were not going to use me as a test subject. . ." Zachary said, regretfully, folding his arms with a sigh lowering his briefly and shook his head in disappointment. "Much to my shock, they did in order to find how to replicate the issue and create super soldiers.”

“The Mattheious is the Greek version of Robinsons.” Robot explained. 

“You come from ancient greek?” Will asked with widened eyes. 

“He does.” Don said. 

“How did you get forced?” Will looked toward Don

“I came back on a return mission three years later." Don explained. "And they threatened me to go after this idiot.”

Don glared back at the older man then pointed his index finger at him.

"IIIIIIdiioooot?" Smith said. "Hooowwww daaareee you!"

“You really thought you were going to be held captive in their grip being tortured forever at a time and not be thrown into prison for killing Captain Daniels once they were done with you.”

"They said they would ignore that! You and he claimed to be GODS to my PEOPLE. Directly against the Prime Directive!"

"Well, would you have done the same if I did it?"

Smith's eyes flashed open.

"MAJOR! Haven't you learned in the LAST THREE HARD years that I would do it in a heartbeat to either of you or are you the real ninny here?"

"You are the idiot!" Don argued.

"Are not!" Smith shot back.

"Both of you are idiots." Robot slid Don away from Smith with his arm. "That is a fact."

Don leaned back and folded his arms.

"That's a matter of opinion." Don said. “Then we made a brave departure from the maximum prison facility and we were being attacked so I had to use the hyper drive." Don sighed shaking his head. " _Then_ we got lost.”

“And you landed here.” Will said. 

“No.” Robot, Smith, and Don said at once. 

“No?” Will repeated. 

“We . . um . .” Don said. “had several other adventures along the way.”

“We spent three years in space and became well versed with the space authorities.” Smith said.

“Smith wronged the wrong people and we crashed here.” Don said. 

“Only because the professor refused to hand me over!” Smith said, bitterly.

“You had given up the idea of freedom, Smith!” Don replied. “These people are machines and can last everyone! How were we to say yes to that? That isn’t the best of fates. In fact it’s a cruel kind of fate for you.”

“You shouldn’t have dug where you shouldn’t. If you hadn’t, they would still be alive. You should have kept your nose out of those people’s dealings. Then you wouldn’t have found out my fate of being thrown into a tunnel of sewers was part of my plan to spend _eternity_.” Smith hissed. “You are a fool, West. And that got them killed.”

“So are you for bringing those aliens after us!” Don shot back as he got up from the chair with a look of rage.

“Stop it stop it stop it!” Will shouted bolting up from the chair. “That is enough! You two are family! Family don’t do that. You’re eating at each other, antagonizing each other, making the grief that you share all the more worse! BOTH of you are to blame.”

“The kid’s right.” Don said, after a moment of silence.

“That just about settles it.” Smith said, quietly. 

“Speaking of family. . .’” Don said. “How old are you?"

“Just turned thirteen.” Will said. 

“You need a family.” Smith’s voice was softer. “We can’t provide that.”

“Yes, you can.” Will argued. 

“Will.” Don said. 

“You have to go home.” Smith said.

“No!” Will shook his head. “It doesn’t have to be this way!”

“It does, my dear boy.”

“I am NOT leaving.”

Smith and Don exchanged a glance with the other. Don was the first to get up then leave and return with a large backpack. They spoke quietly to Robot up stairs on the upper deck for a few moments. The men descended down the stairs then Will followed with Robot behind them. The men traveled toward the newly born time bubble that was partially clouded by fog then they went through it. Will stared in shock. 

“Then they will.” Robot said. 

“Come back!” Will cried. “Come back!”

Will ran after the men into the time bubble and Robot remained behind.


	14. TIMELINE E, F, AND B

The men traveled through bubble after bubble going through random at a time, resting for long, but not quite that long. They resumed their trek after a few hours timing their schedule to that of a child running after them. They spent half a day at each makeshift camp once they had a complete twenty-four hours behind them. Smith was silent than he had been before when the voyage through time had started. 

There was little to say regarding the matter between them with only the immortal tapping on the younger man’s shoulder after packing the camp at each morning or regarding a figure that was moving in the fog. They ran off from the child until they reached a dead end after going through the latest time bubble. Smith climbed the mountain with Don and waited for him once reaching the top. There were few condescending laughter from the man over the last few days on the marathon of fleeing. 

It was a art that Smith was well adjusted to and capable of doing, with speed, muscle memory, and his very mind on his eight feet. Smith lifted the young man to his feet then they came down the crater using the rocks as their guide sliding down further to the base of the area. They traveled through the next proceeding time bubbles going deeper and deeper into the area not looking back and it was very foggy that it was hard to see from below their waists. 

“Will?” Don asked. 

Smith paused in his tracks spotting the child in his spacesuit uniform holding on to a backpack alongside a tall mammoth bearing strong resemblance to what Robot appeared a long time ago. 

“William!”

“Don, Doctor Smith!” Will cried, running after them and caught the two men into a hug nearly taking the wind out of them. “You’re alive!”

“We have been around for quite awhile,” Don said.

Will stepped back with a grin. 

“We can be a family, again.” Will said. 

“You need a mom, a dad, a sister, a doctor, and a mortal doctor.” Don said. 

“Families don’t have to be mortal,” Will argued. “They can be one immortal doctor, a immortal machine, and a bunch of mortal humans.”

“A family is what you can keep.” Smith said. “A family. . . A family . . . A family is one you can grow old with and die surrounded by. And rejoin in the Afterlife.”

Don looked toward Smith as the comment sunk in.

“A family isn’t separate by Death,” Will argued. “I went through all of this just to find you . . . After what I have just seen; I don’t want to let you out of my sight for just one moment.”

“Seen?” Smith asked. 

“What did you see?” Don asked. 

“I saw a tall pitch black monster eat you two alive over my dad’s dead body.” Will said. “Torn apart. I can still hear your screams.”

Don looked toward Robot. 

“Where is his time bubble?” Don asked. 

“It has vanished.” Robot said. 

“So, I am stuck with you,” Will said, amused. “After all.”

“Oh the pain, the pain.” Smith looked toward the distance, apologetically, but distantly. “My dear boobed friend.”

“Alright then, let’s hope the next Jupiter 2 we find can allow for two Will’s, two Doctor Smiths, and two Don Wests.” Don said as they walked without aim away from the direction that Will and Robot came from. “I don’t know if they will allow for it.”

“No, two Will’s and two Don Wests.” Smith argued, folding his arms, turning his head away. 

Don and Will returned then yanked Smith away with a yelp. They traveled for several hours among the scenery going through time bubbles at a time. Don noticed the young boy was falling asleep as his head fell back and forth as his eyes were fluttering. Don picked the boy up and slid him on to Smith’s lower back. The boy slumped forward against the center of the older man’s chest. 

They continued like this for several hours at a time waiting for time bubbless to reappear. Will awoke, raising his head up, as the men were fleeing away from something. He looked on spotting the time bubble from ahead was gaining traction against them. Robot wheeled on ahead of them wailing ‘Danger! Danger’. Will looked on toward a glowing red crimson time bubble then observed a familiar shape outlined beneath it.

“It’s the Jupiter!” Will pointed toward the Jupiter 2's distant shape. “It’s over there!”

“Let’s go!” Don changed direction. 

“Hang on, my dear boy!” Smith cried. 

It was age against time as time bubble chased after them toward the time bubble. The ground shifted and began to split over a loud rumbling that echoed in the distance. The sound of thunder being struck against the land. Robot lagged behind them yet he kept up his pace against them. They went through the time bubble leaving behind the bubble of the old behind. Don looked on spotting the hangar bay entrance to the Jupiter 2 was closed. The ground continued to break beneath their feet. 

Smith and Don lunged after the Jupiter 2 as the ground began to break apart beneath them. Their figures were shadows against the blanket of fire and lava that was spreading around them. Smith screamed, pointing toward a tall boulder that lead made a bridge to the ship. They ran toward it as Will looked in awe of the destruction around him. Smith and Robot landed on to the hull of the ship then watched as his friend fell as the improvised bridge fell. 

“Don!” Will shouted. 

Smith crawled on to the wall then looked down. 

“Help me up, will you?” Don glared, his fingers in the small holes that hadn’t been quite repaired.

Smith sighed, relieved. 

“That, I shall.” Smith said. “One moment!”

Smith slid the boy down on to the roof top of the ship then lifted Don up to his side.

"I have completed my mission." Robot said. "I will return through the time bubble."

"Noooo, you don't!" Don grabbed the machine by the long extended arm. "Zach, help me with this!"

"Come, you hopeless heap of tainted tin!" Smith said, yanking the machine back with a tug and Don's help.

"Why do you have to be so _heavy_." Don complained as Will aided in the effort.

Smith and Don lifted Robot up along with them. Will beckoned them on then they ran after him toward the window. Will slid it open then they hopped in and Don closed it behind him. Smith tugged the stubborn machine in with them then fell in first with a yelp and flopped on to his back then sighed. The trio crashed upon the immortal's back then Smith groaned. 

“Everyone. . ." Smith seethed, slowly, but patiently tapping his fingers on the floor with one hand cupping the side of his face. " **MY BACK IS NOT A COUCH!** ”

“Oops.” Don said. 

“Sorry.” Will apologized.

One by one they rolled off the older man and he got up to his feet. Don was the first to approach the door then type into the side panel and the door opened before his eyes. Will came to his side then they began to stroll through the corridor as they looked around noticing that it appeared not entirely different from how they had left it moments ago. Will lead them in the direction of the bridge. 

“Dad?”

And the door closed behind the trio.

John turned in the direction of the young Robinson then his jaw fell agape. 

“Will?” Maureen said. 

“Mom!”

Maureen ran after the child then crashed into a hug and was joined by other members of the family. 

“You’re alive!” Penny said. 

“And so are you.” Will said in awe. “and you!” Will hugged Judy. “I thought I had lost you all forever.”

Maureen and John looked toward the two men. 

“How did you find him?” Maureen asked. 

“He found us, professor.” Don said. “Where are you headed to?”

“Alpha Prime.” John said. “We are colonizing it.”

Don’s eyes widened then he fainted with a thud.

“Do you have a star chart to Alpha Prime?” John asked. 

Smith looked up toward the professor then sheepishly smiled. 

“I may,” Smith replied. “If you can agree to solving my little immortality problem.”

“We can do that,” John said. 

“Does the astronavigator work the same way?” Smith asked. 

“Yes.” John said. 

His fingers flew on the console then there was a holographic representation of them and the planet. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“I am.”

“Alright then, it’s inputted into your course.”

John slid the leveler forward.

In a instant, the Jupiter 2 appeared in the orbit of Alpha Prime A. They stared in awe of the sight below them. John stared at the reading of the fuel indicator. They had little fuel to make a controlled crash landing but enough to make a controlled descent down. Wherever they landed wasn’t going to be the predestined place where the mission started. The family was in awe as John turned his attention on to Smith who was looming over West smacking him by the side of the face. 

“Wake up, ninny.” Smith said. “Wake up.”

“I don’t want to wake up, mom.” Don said. 

“Don’t be a infant.” Smith scowled, slapping him a second time. “Wake up.”

John turned toward his family. 

“Everyone, we have to sit down.” John said. “We are going to make a controlled crash landing.”

“Did you hear that?” Smith slapped the man again. “WAKE UP, THEY NEED A TRAINED PILOT! WAKE UP, YOU NINNY! You’re dooming us all for the second and last time with this snooze fest!”

Don’s eyes flipped open as the members of the family bolted to their chairs. Smith crept back as the family got into their seats. He looked aside, thinking it over, then looked toward the window with a hum. He walked out of the bridge and the door closed behind him. The ship made its descent down to the planet as the heat shields came up. Don checked the fuel guage then took a sharp intake of air and released it. 

“If we’re going to land then we are going to eject the engineering deck,” Don said. 

“Eject it?” John asked. 

“Uh huh.” Don said.   
  
“Can we do that?” John asked. 

“Yes.” Judy confirmed. 

“Why?” John asked. 

“That fuel can leave radiation and make it completely inhabitable.” Don said. “We got a chance if we dump the radiation in the ocean.”

“Do it.”

Don flipped a switch and the lower deck beneath them fell out and fell into the ocean behind them. Smith closed the door behind him with burns decorating his face but they vanished in moments as he closed his eyes with annoyance. 

He stumbled to the floor then his head fell into his hands. His one last potential hope with advanced waiting technology that could help him become mortal was out of his reach. Just as it had been for the last millennia. He was thrown aside with the crash as the ship landed in the flat terrain then it skid to a halt and he fell unconscious. From the bridge of the Jupiter 2, everyone sighed, then the rest of the Robinsons exchanged a grin.

“Let’s get our mission completed.” John said. 

One by one, they got up and left out the air lock door as Don stared toward the blank area. 

“Were there cities here?” Judy asked. 

Don started to nod. 

“Millions of people.” Don said. “Back there. . . You’re dead, and so is the rest of your family because of a bad crash.” he cleared his throat. “At least, I didn’t let it happen this time.”

Judy put a hand on his shoulder then smiled. 

“How different was I?”

“Eh, we knew each other for three years.” He turned toward her with a shrug. “I don’t know you.”

“Then that’s a great start.” Judy said. “I promise that you will find that I am a very different person from the one you left.”

“I find that very likely.” Don said. “Um. . .” She took her hand off his shoulder then started to tilt her head. “For starters, you should know about something very important.”

“What is it?” Judy asked. 

“Iatro Zacharius Ganas, or as the name he goes by in the galaxy, Doctor Zachary Smith, doesn’t have a soul because he sold it for food this one time before he met us,” Don said. “And . . um. . . he is very immortal.”

“Sounds right up my alley.” Judy grinned. “Get me a laser pistol. I need to perform my first round of tests.”

Don handed her the laser pistol. 

“Don’t aim for the head. He will whine about it for days!” Judy went out the doorway leaving Don behind then he tagged behind her. “Chest is a very good spot to aim, might I add!”

And Robot was the only one left standing in the room. 

“Did no one notice me?” Robot asked. 

Robot rolled after the family. The fuel was going to be extracted later and they would perform a second landing at the planned landing site to begin history.


	15. Timeline A relaxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene screamed at me to make it longer. The crew were asking me make it long.

"Don, do you play chess?" Will asked.

"Yes, sure." Don said.

"Would you like to play chess to pass the time away during the rain storm?" Will asked.

Don grinned with a nod.

"I like that." Don said.

Behind them, Robot and Smith played a game of scrabble. Smith folded his arms looking upon the game then rubbed his chin in careful contemplation. Will went to the supply closet for the chess board. Smith looked out toward the lower half window of the Jupiter 2 observing the cloudy outside as if he were wondering if anyone were out in the storm.

"Is there even a soul out there?" Smith wondered, out loud as Will returned with the chess board. 

"There are many souls out there, Doctor Smith." Robot said. "However, there are none of them that would like you."

"Thank you for the reminder but I appreciate if we could have some more company," Smith said. "Aside to those irritable travelers who take the wrong way and land here."

"Aren't you used to that?" Don asked.

"I expected after awhile not to be punched by a irate traveler by offering pie." Smith said. "my face isn't exactly punachable."

"Yes, it is." Don said.

"Let's agree to disagree." Smith said as the men chose their side of the chess board. "Heavens. I can't wait to walk out into the rain, no thunder necessary, and twirl around in circles with little are if it were to become a cosmic storm!"

"Neither can I." Will snorted. "I haven't exactly ran into the rain for decades."

"Hey, Robot, when _was_ the last thunder bolt?" Don asked. 

"Three hours ago." Robot reported.

"Is it a rainstorm out there?" Smith straightened up in his chair.

"Affirmative." Robot said.

"I CALL DIBS ON THE FIRST MUD PUDDLE!" Will cried.

"How disasterous!" Smith cried. "There might be giant worms in the mud!" Will was the first of the crew to descend down the steps. "William, at least go with a laser pistol!"

Don laughed as he got up from the table.

"What's with you and the giant things?" Don asked. "Encountered something like that in timeline zero?"

"I did." Smith said. "And it was something like that." Smith shuddered then waved his hand. "Booby, come along!"

Don had his hands on his hips shaking his head as the duo went down then put on his laser pistol belt for safety and followed them on out of the Jupiter 2. Will leaped into a mud puddle, hopped up and down, laughing while Don watched Smith fall into the grass and sigh as he sat there in the rain. Don saw a muddy rabbit then chased after it quite aggressively as he laughed as the sound of laughter echoed in the rain. And Robot, strangely, experienced a warm feeling traveling in his atomic unit that was different and quite unique to the feelings that his atomic unit usually gave him.

It was the kind of feeling that made him feel whole.

It was a entirely different feeling that made Robot want to cry and laugh as everything felt normal -- save for the feeling -- and not wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then it became a silly but heartwarming and wholesome thing because of the crew's request.


	16. Timeline E

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Will asked. “Hello?”

A head rose in the fog then a figure approached with widened eyes. 

“William?”

And Will knew it was _his_ Smith. 

“Doctor Smith!”

" **WILLIAM**!"

He crashed against the older man in a hug. It was a long but warm and well earned hug between them. It was Smith who stepped back then knelt down to his level staring at him in awe. His goatee was still there even as well trimmed and kept despite being away from civilization for so long. And his clothes appeared well kept as he was.

Yet, those blue eyes weren’t as young as they used to be. He had _changed_ since they had been forced to part and go into different paths. His smile was delicate and almost fragile once breaking off the hug with the boy (as if fearing, this, was a dream, a hallucination; regarding something far too precious to lose). And the bags that were less noticeable under his eyes were more visible than they were before.

“You haven’t aged a day since I told you to run.” Smith said, in awe, his hands on the side of the boy’s arms. 

“You have aged.” Will noted. “How long have I been gone?”

“F-f-ff-f-f-f-f-five years.” Smith struggled to clear his throat, still awe struck, tripping over his words. “I. . I. . . I . . ." he squeezed the boy's shoulder, shocked, to see him _alive_. "I thought you had been captured by one of the larger predators and eaten alive.”

Will began to tilt his head, lifting a brow, confused. 

“I can’t die when on a quest, Doctor Smith.” Will said. “So, where did you get those clothes from?”

“The abandoned Jupiters.” Smith replied, sufficiently. “Had to reuse some old skills to make sure they lasted. Where have you been?”

“In the time bubble over there.” Will pointed over his shoulder. 

“My dear boy, how long has it been to you?” Smith asked, gravely. 

“A month.” Will replied. “Doctor Smith, we have to go back into the crater and resume our mission.”

“Must we?” Smith paled. “William, I am not sure any version of your father would want me back.”

“You’re part of the package, Doctor Smith.” Smith fell surprised at the response. “They don’t take me alone.” Smith’s face faltered, he looked aside, regretful drawing the boy’s concern. “And what makes you say that?”

“Not all of the Jupiters were empty.” Smith turned away from Will with his head lowered and lifted himself up to his feet. “Your father did your work. And . . I got some wounds from intruding the ones where the major was in stewing.”

Smith sat down on to a tree log. 

“I can’t do it. I can’t.” his voice cracked as he lowered his head then his face fell into his hands and he wept. “I can’t.”

Will approached the older man coming to a stop by his side and put a hand on Smith’s shoulder.  
  
“When was the last time you went into a time bubble?” Will asked. 

Smith was quiet as he focused on his hands and didn’t reply for a few moments. He turned away from the boy and made himself look smaller, hugging his arms against his chest, preparing to face the wrath of the child. Will frowned at the man who turned his back to him. 

“When I killed your father and his friend in self-defense.” Smith said, bitterly. “A summer ago.”

“Did you go into the crater in those bubbles?” Will asked. 

“There are craters all over this planet.” Smith said. “I am too terrified to go into them. Too weak.”

“Doctor Smith, we have to go to one of those. In one of them, my family would be more than capable of giving you a second chance as I do.” 

Smith looked up toward the boy then raised a brow. 

“Are you sure that you really want to go down that path, my dear boy?” Smith asked. “With me? I did say I killed your father.”

“You are not going to spend your entire life on this planet out of self pity.” Will said, yanking Smith up to his feet. “And I am not going to spend years at a time going through the bubbles alone.” 

Smith momentarily rose his brows then lowered them.

“Alright,” Smith said. “I will pack. Remain here. And don’t scream.”

“Why would I scream?” Will asked. 

Will watched a tall furry mammoth come out a few minutes later out of the forest then Smith packed cargo into a large crate including equipment and weapons. Will stared in awe at the sight before him. Smith tapped on the boy’s shoulder then Will looked on and Smith yanked him up on to the makeshift saddle of the mammoth.

The older man kicked his leg along the creature then they began to make their journey forward.

Will watched the sea of trees part past them as they walked on into the unknown. 


	17. Timeline A plans for the space pod

"We're going back into the unknown, William." Smith said. "You have to make sure all the weapons work in zero gravity."

"But, why?" Will asked.

Smith gestured toward the major.

"He has a point there." Don said. "Before we go out there, we have to be sure those weapons don't jam up on us and get us killed when they are supposed to save our lives."

Will sighed.

"Fine." Will said. "But, since you two are the ones who insist upon it then you play war games!"

"War games!" Don said.

"I didn't mean that!" Smith was quick to point out. "I meant laser pistol checking."

"Why not have fun at it?" Will suggested.

"There is a craft out there that has enough fuel for multiple trips up and down but very little, if any, to go to another solar system." Smith said. "For the laser pistol rounds."

"How do you know that?" Don said.

"It's the same ship I found earlier in where I am from, dear Major." Smith said. "A consistent marker of the timelines."

"Fixed point in history." Don said.

"Indeed." Smith said, gravely. "Fixed point enough that the dead were not tended to as they should and had to be buried a second time."

"Is that what you and Robot were doing last night?" Don asked. "I thought you were playing chess outside."

"So did I." Will said.

"Negative." Robot said, exasperated. "I was the one making the graves. He was just _watching_ and eating a sandwich and shivering." Don and Will looked toward the older man who rubbed his shoulders feigning being cold at the mention of it. "I told him to bring a jacket tonight but noooo, he didn't listen."

"Either way." Will said. "You are playing war games. It will take a week to add the modifications on the models of the space pods."

"A week," Smith groaned. "Oh, a painful week for my back."

"Your back is fine, Smith." Don said. "I saw you swimming with your bad back under the waterfall just yesterday."

"It was cooperating with me," Smith insisted.

"And we do need to test the laser defense system that I installed over the torpedo system some years back." Will said.

"Laser defense system?" Don asked. "No missiles? No rockets? No torpedoes just . . ." Will nodded back. "lasers?"

"Where did you get that system from, my dear boy?" Smith asked, in awe.

"Uhhh, the other Doctor Smith and I helped out some species named the Kavalarians in catching someone who murdered their leader," Will said. "The assassin tried to kill us, swindle us, of every jewelry that we got and intended to use for the time machine's parts from that celestial department store."

"You have met Zumdish and Verda." Smith paled. "Didn't you?"

"Who's Verda?" Will asked.

"Thank heavens!" Smith relaxed putting a hand on his chest in relief. "She would have gotten herself killed!" Smith went over to the tea machine then got himself some more with a grin and clapped his hands together, gleefully, looking on fondly. "They were spared! Oh, the joy! The celebration! The hope!"

"Who is Verda?" Don and Will asked.

"A Android." Smith said then he took a long sip from the cup and had a delighted sigh. He lowered the cup then leaned against the counter with his hands alongside him on both sides leaning back and slid his hands forward. "You have to order for her and make her human. . ." he tapped on his chin. "Or, I should do it. She does kick off a Android Revolt and start a movement where Androids are considered people by law."

"What are they considered," Don twirled his index finger in the air. "as of this moment?"

"Property." Smith replied.

"Doctor Smith, don't order her." Will said.

"I won't." Smith replied, quietly.

And it sounded like a promise from Smith as he went down the ship strolling outside taking the cup with him.

"Robot, make sure he doesn't order her." Will said.

"Affirmative." And Robot tailed after Smith.

Will took a sip of his coffee.

"So, still in for the experimental defense system, Don?" Will asked.

"Any day." Don said with a grin.


	18. Timeline E checks

From time to time, Smith went into the back of the contraption that smoothly went over the furry mammoth then handed the boy some rations. Will noticed there was a old scar that went under the man’s jaw and was partially hidden by the goatee that had a definite claw shape with parts of his ears were missing.

And his middle finger was notably missing. If there were more scars from the battle with the predator then it was hidden by the man’s brown hair and the clothing. They took rest stops during the trip that took several days with mobile toilets and set up camp along the creature that grazed along the trees. 

And Smith went over the details of the last five years on the planet. Will eyed the man as he relayed tales that sounded stretched and exaggerated. It reminded Will of old times of before being forced away from Smith which made him smile. He was a kid but, he felt so old. Yet, Smith acted as if they were fact instead of something out of fairy tales as he spun the tale over the campfire going over several adventures with great effect. Some of the tales gave them a good laugh between their journey to the novel crater. 

It was enough to ease the fear, the tension, the uncertainty on their minds as they got closer and closer to their destination. They paused in the ride and stretched their legs every so often then resumed the trip. The creature climbed the crater then knelt down at the ledge and allowed them to disembark. Smith went to the back then took out a luggage and some small rations out of the crate. He kicked the crate off the mammoth and Will helped in untying the mammoth’s bonds. 

The mammoth returned the way it had came with the two friends waving at it then began their long descent down. They hooked in small tents along the wall and slept in their small but tight corners as night waned on. With care and treating the material as if it were delicate, they removed the tent finishing off the last of their rations.


	19. Timeline A reports on the war games

"How is the war games going, Don?"

"Working swell." Don's voice came over the comn.

"Damage report to the spider pods." Will requested.

"Forty-eight percent. Smith is a terrible strategist." Don said. "Got his own comn system knocked out."

Will snickered, shaking his head, stifling back a laugh.

"Being old makes you get rusty on subjects." Will said.

"Hold on." Don paused a moment. "Something is going on."

"Major, what is wrong?" Will asked.

"I honestly don't know." Don admitted. "Smith is doing a SOS flashing."

"Check your sensors." Will said as alarms rang. "That is Robot doing that!"

"Huh, that is odd." Don said.

"Get down. Now!" There was silence from over the line as Will's heart raced and he stood up to the console staring out toward the bright blue sky. "Come on, come down, come down."

He saw a rounded bulb headed down.

"What is wrong up there?" Will asked.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Don swore.

"Major, what's wrong?" Will repeated.

"You should have seen it!" Don said.

"I wish I did." Will said.

"It was a monster of scrap metal and parts and electricity! You should have seen it hurtling past me! It picked up the space pod like it were trash and chucked it over into its back! Wrapped around it at first like it were a bat and it was like watching a electrical storm. Then it flung behind its back into the large container behind it with a slimmer version of itself on it.

"Like a trash collector." Will said. "What is the estimated course?"

"You can relax, Robot is in there with him," Don said. "If he is terrified enough, Robot will be throwing a fit and annoying the trash man."

Will's eyes flashed open as he could see in his worst nightmare what could be happening.

Robot being unable to help him for one reason or another that Will wasn't aware of.

The console becoming alive, cords, metal, circuits, consoles, and yanking the older man into the console. He could practically see the defiant fight the man was giving struggling to yank himself out as his skin was pierced while clawing, kicking, and struggling. A battle that he was quickly losing but one that he was going out with what little dignity there was left. The almost vividly real video in his mind was enough to cause for alarm.

Will burst down the hall then came back with two unusual squirt guns and a bucket of water with octopuses bobbing up and down.

"Don, man the station." Will said. "I am going to try a experiment."

"What experiment?" Don asked.

"Penny would have loved this." Will said. "See you in thirty minutes."

"Will!" Don called as the space pod came further toward the crater and Will went deeper back into the Jupiter 2. "Will!"

And Don became unnervingly terrified that he would become the last of the expedition to lurk around.


	20. Timeline E and G

Smith walked on ahead of Will once they reached the base of the ground.

"Hold."

He looked from side to side, charging up the laser pistol, warily.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"I don't know." He lifted his hand to his side stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Your gut says there is." Will said.

Smith looked around listening to the silence.

"It is a feeling."

"The danger feeling?"

"Like a well oiled machine." Smith replied.

"If our joint project were still alive," Will said. "Robot would be quick to point out what it was."

"That, he would." Smith agreed.

"I miss him." Will said.

"He lasted so long as a young AI. A newborn AI that we worked on for months. I wish we could have repaired him in his new form." Smith frowned looking aside then shook his head in regret. "It wouldn't feel so frightening if he hadn't recklessly thrown himself into our mess and saved our lives."

"We will meet him, again." Will said.

"In what form?" Smith looked down toward the scrawny but tall boy who's voice was deepening. "A android? A cyborg? A machine?"

"Any of those things." Will replied.

"The danger has passed." Smith said.

Smith lowered his hand and walked on clasping his hands into his lap once putting away the laser pistol. From across were two familiar men staring at the direction of the duo watching them go into the time portal, blinking, confused, bewildered, watching the time portal vanish with them in it. And the men turned away then began to jog back the way that they had came after seeing the bubble vanish with pounding hearts and a terrifying realization their time bubble may be gone.

* * *

The two walked forward going further into the morning hours. They went through bubble after bubble going in different directions side by side going about it aimlessly then came to a pause in their tracks spotting a large light gray saucer. Smith’s eyes flew open wide and the boy stared in awe. Smith went closer then was thrown back by the generated force field. 

“Doctor Smith!” Will came to the older man’s side. “Are you okay?”

Smith groaned as he lifted himself up halfway up. 

“Wounded pride is all.” Smith said. “I prescribe going the other way.”

Will looked toward the rounded craft then walked forward toward it and put his hand on the field then watched as it jolted his hand. 

“A out door force field generator.” Will said. 

“Smells of bad news, William.” Smith said. “Last time I met someone with a forcefield generator; I had a difficult time escaping their ship specifically designed for physical torture.”

Will turned toward Smith. 

“It seems the generator is coming from somewhere around here.” Will said, scanning the area. 

“How about we take the other time bubble?” Smith suggested.

Will turned toward the man. 

“I sense that we are here to stay, Doctor Smith.” Will reported. “This time bubble is where our travel ends.”

Smith knelt down to his large suitcase.

“Right then. . .” Smith unzipped it. “Let’s see if I can find some equipment that I packed for this kind of force field from my travels to disrupt it.” Smith shuffled through the small pockets looking from side to side in a searching manner then bobbed his head up. “Found it!”

Smith grinned holding up the circular device then tossed it to the boy.

“How do I turn it on?” Will asked. 

“Press the center button, my dear boy.” Smith said.

“Oh!” Will said, spotting the center of the device and pressed it then the metal parts in the center detracted.

“It should allow for a passage in.” Smith said. “Trouble is. . . We don’t know how big the entrance way might be”

“It is unpredictable?” Will asked, looking up from the device.

“Very.” Smith said. “Hasn’t worked right since my little trouble with some alien security cadets called the Kavalarians.”

Will put it on the forcefield then went inside of the force field and fell out the other side. 

“I’m in!” Will announced. 

The force field generator fell out behind Will. 

“Come on, Doctor Smith–“ Will turned and watched the force field interceptor fall out. 

Smith mouthed ‘oh dear’ then Will looked on spotting the walls of the time bubble expanding.

“Doctor Smith! Run!” Will shouted. “Run! RUN! RUN!”

Smith frowned then turned toward the boy with his eyes wide open. 

“Doctor Smith. Go to the portal! Now!” Will ordered. “Before it consumes you!”

“I don’t want to go.” Smith protested. Smith put his hand on the force field barrier and shook his head. “Please don’t make me go, William. I beg of you.”

“It will be okay, Doctor Smith.” Will said. “I will come back for you.”

Smith looked over his shoulder reluctantly then back toward the boy. 

“You think so?” Smith asked, afraid. 

“I believe that.” Will replied. “I thought everything was going to be alright with the alien cougar. This time, I feel . . . We aren’t going to see each other again.”

Smith straightened up with a grin.

“I’ll do it, again!” Smith said. “I will prove you wrong.”

Smith zipped the luggage up and picked up the smaller portable force field generator in his other hand. He made a run for it then ran off into the other side of the growing time bubble. Will looked on, waiting, searching as the daylight broke over the trees. He stood on the tips of his toes looking on searching for the familiar figure. Will relaxed, spotting the older man’s figure safe and sound on the other side of the portal waving back at him. 

The portal continued to grow then paused a complete inch away from the force field. Smith began to approach the time bubble leaving behind the equipment to the landscape as Will was pressing buttons at random and was met by a high pitch shriek. He noticed the equipment to the strange machine generating the force field had a finger print scanner. Will looked toward the older man and shook his head. 

“It needs authorization, Doctor Smith.” Will said. 

Smith grimaced, looking aside, then turned his attention upon the boy putting on a brave face.

“Mission is successful, otherwise, isn’t it, William?”

Will frowned then put a hand on the side of his ear and shook his head. Will saddened while the older man became calm and smiling fondly back at the young boy. It was a short but nonverbal conversation, a kind that Smith knew had to make, and had to execute. After three years of traveling with the boy around the globe; there were so much he wanted to say. But, the words couldn’t be said. 

Smith motioned toward the sky then toward Will and pointed toward the craft. 

Will shook his head arguing against the suggestion with a frown. 

“Hardly mission accomplished!” Will argued. 

Words were coming out, Will knew, but the older man couldn’t hear them.

“We were supposed to do this together!” Will lashed out.

Smith’s features softened then put his hand on the time bubble’s wall as the child began to cry.

“Together,” Will repeated, turned away, wiping a tear off with his sleeve. “We started this together and we have to end it together.”

He looked up toward the older man then noticed what he was doing.

Will did the same on the other side of the force field.

Smith smiled down upon the boy then slightly waved his hand back at the child, apologetically, but sorrowfully.

The look in his eyes plead, ‘ _Remember the good, William. Remember the good_.’

As he slowly waved his hand, Smith and the bubble’s wall vanished before his eyes.

Will’s shoulders lowered and so did his head with a lone small sigh. _I always felt it was going to be this way, either him or I dead, one of us being here and the other not._

He turned around to face the looming craft, bravely.

* * *

He walked on toward the wide steps leading to the wide doorway. He raised his hand then pressed on the doorbell. He waited then pressed the button again. A few moments later, the door opened and his father stood at the doorway with his hands in his pocket in bright blue robes and the inside of the ship glowed a bright white. The inside of the ship was white not a shade of dark gray with little lighting.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“My name is John Robinson.” John said. “What is yours?”

“Will.” Will said.

"Where is your family?"

"Up there in another time." Will pointed toward the sky.

"Dead?" John asked, gravely.

"Alive." Will shook his head.

"Why did you leave?" John asked.

"They never listen to me. My dad was never really there for me in the last three years preparing for the mission. Acted like I never existed. And they got a road map to our destination, He promised that he spare some attention on me. . . But I know in the heart after we got there; it was going to happen again and he was never going to act like I was _there_.”

John's face darkened then it lightened up with defiance.

“I won’t let that happen a second time to you.” John said. 

“John, what is it?” Maureen’s voice came to as she came to John's side.

“It’s a young boy.” John said as she joined his side. 

“You look awful,” Maureen held her hand out with a smile to Will. “Come inside." Will took her hand then went inside admiring the interior of the craft. We have a nice and working shower. You look . . . dirty."

“Wow. That is a lot of room.” Will said. “More room than my place had.”

“It’s a family place.” John said as he closed the door. “Got any friends out there?”

“Not right now. . . Well. . sort of." Will said. "There is a bunch of time bubbles that appear off and on."

"What is the name of your friend?" Maureen asked.

"His name is Doctor Smith.” Will replied.

John looked out the small port hole. 

“Where was he, the last you saw him?” John asked.

“A few yards away.” Will replied as Maureen measured him with tape then inputted the information into a strange bulky object. The light fixtures on the device beeped loudly but with ear pleasing noises. “He helped me in to your force field generator and his thing broke. If that time bubble returns, can he stay for a little while?”

John turned away from the port hole toward the boy.

“Is there any threats I should be aware of?” John asked.   
  
“Predators is all,” Will said. 

“No aliens waiting on the other side?” John prodded. “Or him having some problems that we need to be aware of?”

“None.” Will shook his head. “All his problems are several time bubbles away.”

“Then sure.” John said with a grin. And Will could see so much of what his father had been before the Jupiter program, the same openness, the same kindness, the same optimism, and the same man who left his life for his desire to be _a history maker_. “It will be nice for a change to have more than one newcomer.”

“Here.” Maureen handed him a fresh stash of clothes then guided him away from John with one hand on his shoulder. “Shower is this way.” 

Will was guided into the craft's bathroom then closed the door behind him. He looked around in awe then began to smile, widely, at the comforting colors and futuristic look of the bathroom. He slipped out of his uniform then went into the shower and allowed all the dirt and filth from the long travel be vibrated off his skin. 

From outside, the girls came out of their cabins then helped set up the table for breakfast. John and Maureen were wearing grins that hadn’t been seen on them for a long time. Don noticed the change in their mood as well. He raised a brow at the professor’s beaming face. It was the brightest that he had seen him in along time. So, the professor explained, quietly about what had happened only moments ago. 

Will stepped out very dried then changed into a new colorful uniform that was purple, green, and yellow with a white shirt underneath. 

He walked out of the bathroom feeling renewed and a new version of himself.

“You can stay if you like.” John said, standing up from the table along side. “And be part of my family.”

Will crashed against John in a hug. 

“I intend to. . .” Will replied. "If you accept my friend."

John returned the hug with a grin then looked toward Maureen with a smile.

One thought plagued her; _we’re starting to become a family, again_.

* * *

The girls and the young boy waited for the time bubble to reappear for weeks on sitting on the stair steps looking on. It was one day, when drinking a hot mug of rationed chocolate, did a bubble shimmer before their eyes. Will took one gulp of the cup then handed it to Penny who started to stand up to her feet watching a distant figure engaged in combat with a another figure.

Judy stopped Will from running after Smith. 

“Penny, get father.”

Penny ran up the stairs and into the Jupiter 2. 

"Will, stay."

"But, he may be the one hurt!"

"I said, stay." Judy repeated, her order this time was calm but it was assuring yet it was soothing enough to assure him that it wasn't going to happen.

Will paused looking down the stairs.

John came down the stairs with a laser pistol in hand along with Don by his side. They went through the time bubble but it was Don who yanked the attacker off from the shrieking fallen figure that flopped on to his side and proceeded to run in terror.

The second attacker came out of no where from the fog, their features that of a lizard with a conjoined twin, the victim staggered back landing to the ground as Don took care of the first attacker. John fired into the shoulder of the alien in such a way that it knocked back the attacker to the ground.

The men took the victim by the shoulder and yanked him away from the scene as he shrieked in uncertainty then was dragged away from the time portal into the present. The figure fell to the ground then crawled away in terror as his back met the wooden bark of the tree. Will tore away from Judy's grasp on toward the older man.

“Doctor Smith!”

Smith began to slide himself up, registering the unmistakable voice, toward the child.

“William?" Then Smith grinned once he saw the tall boy headed his way. "William!" He caught the boy in the hug. "You waited for me."

Will laughed, bemused, at the man's touched but otherwise shocked tone hugging him with all the strength that he had for a moment not answering the man.

"We're a package." Will said. "Just like I told you. Can't have one without the other."

"I feel severely lacking in things to give you as a reward." Smith said.

"As you said all those years ago, you're not a grand prize." Will said. "But to me, you are the prize for all its flaws. Just like my family does here."

Wills stepped out of the hug once hearing the man sniffle and begin to sob.

"Are you okay, Doctor Smith?" Will asked. "Do you got a cold?"

Smith shook his head.

"You just reminded me how much I missed you, is all." Smith sneezed into his handkerchief with a high pitch sneeze and Will smiled.

He saw how much the man had changed since their last interaction; the scars that he had long gained were partially gone yet his damaged ear ridges remained. His dark brown hair was in the process of graying. And his eyes looked _ancient_. Not young. Smith looked toward the men who followed him in then watched as the time bubble vanished.

"Hello." Smith said, unwrapping a arm from around the boy's shoulder and held it out for one of the men with a smile. "I am Doctor Zachary Smith."

"Professor John Robinson." John shook the man's hand with a grin. "He has told me a lot about you."

"More than I can care!" Don said once Smith shook his hand. "Did you really hand fight a ghost?"

"It wasn't a ghost, it was a being from another dimension." Smith said. "William, what kind of exaggerations have you been doing to our adventures?"

"The necessary kind." Will said.

"And people say I over exaggerate things!" Smith said.

"Who were those people?" John asked.

"Thieves who wanted my DNA to rule the galaxy." Smith said,.

"Your DNA. . ." John said, incredulously as the women slowly came down the steps taken back with emotion.

"Unbelievable." Don said earning Smith's rapid nod.

"My DNA is for greed," Smith said. "I told them that! That's what's in my DNA. **Greeeeed**."

"How do you know that?" John lifted a brow.

"It's in my family DNA." Smith replied. "Noooot for control _OVER A ENTIRE GALAXY_."

"And they didn't listen." John said as he began to laugh.

"My DNA was part of some time map on how to rule the galaxy and they needed a complete sample of it. As in, my very being." Smith groaned. "Oh heavens, that was the worst cat and mouse game I had been forced to be part on **AGESSS**!"

"How long were you gone this time?" Maureen asked.

"Seven years," Smith said, somberly. "Who--" Smith paused. "Ah, hello." he looked upon the three women.

"Hello, I am Penny." Penny said. "I am studying to be a xenozoologist."

"I am Doctor Judy Robinson," Judy said. "I just passed my intergalactic exams for xenobiology."

"Doctor Maureen Robinson, Biochemist." Maureen said.

"Wonderful to meet you, doctors." Then Smith admired how well grown they were since he had last seen them and the bright colors seemed to be cooperating with them. Agreeing with them and they were dashing in them. "You look wonderful."

"Now, we can leave." John said. "Let's get the excessive weight off the ship first."

"Where are we going?" Smith asked as the family made their way to the ship.

"Alpha Centauri," Judy said. "Gamma. We will be building a hypergate once we get there for the rest of humanity so Earth can recuperate from overpopulation problems. It will be a long trip."

"How long?" Smith asked.

"We will be there in three years from the last analysis." Judy said.

"Three years! Three yeaaars! **THREE YEARS**!" Smith rubbed both of his brows starting to lean back and forth unwell. "Oh, I feel so uneasy about this! Oh dear. I am about to faint."

Smith proceeded to fall back with a faint but was caught by both Penny and Judy grabbing a hold on to his shoulders. 

"You seem like you need a nap." Penny said.

"We got the room just for you." Judy said.

"Oh, a decent nap! A warm and clean place!" Smith said, dreamily. "For the first time in a decade a nap in sanctuary."

The women laughed guiding him into the ship.

The Jupiter 2 was emptied of entertainment equipment and other miscellaneous. The door finally closed behind them then the ship lifted into the sky with doors closed, landing legs tucked, and pierced through the clear sky with the family resting in their comfort couches bracing themselves for the departure. And the uneasiness about the future began to melt away within the Jupiter 2 heading for Alpha Centauri.


	21. Timeline A; the trash ship

Will faced the craft ahead of him then swung the craft into the trash ship and set in a command to the space pod. He leaped out of the craft then squirted at the craft and black ink struck the craft. With a wail, a creature bolted off the damaged space pod then Will turned around and fired back at his own space pod decorating it in the black ink that warded off the mechanical creatures.

Once that Will was certain that the creature would not return, he flung the door open and squinted staring at the craft that had intact console. As if whatever had been inside of it had been yanked out and the damage to it was reversed. He raised his head up in alarm then proceeded to set in a command to the space pod. He jumped out of the pod and ran off then watched it go back the way that it had came.

Will heard a familiar scream echo through the corridor then he ran in the source of it. It was a blood curling scream of terror, fear, and defiance. It was the kind of scream that he had heard from old flicks where a person was going out with a scream of defiance. His mind jumped then braced for the moment that he had imagined. Robot was pacing back and forth unsure what to do when Will caught up with him.

"Robot, return to the space pod!" Will ordered.

"Is that the octopus blasters?" Robot's helm twirled.

"Yes!" Will ran on past him.

"How did you make them cooperate?" Robot's voice became distant.

"WATER!" Will shouted.

Will aimed and fired at the heat sensor units that crossed his paths going further after the pained scream.

"I am coming, Doctor Smith!" Will shouted down the corridor. "I am coming!"

" **WIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM**!"

It was a loud wail that echoed through the corridor and echoed long enough for Will to follow the noise into the control room.

"Doctor Smith!" Will cried then became horrified as he skid to a stop in the center of the room.

Smith was half-way buried into the console almost submerged into it shrieking waving his unrestrained hand with circuits crawling into his mouth, into his skin around his mouth, being forced to remain in place by a mechanism, tearfully, but giving a defiant struggle as the console seemed to be swallowing him whole and wounds were visible on the man's face as human qualities were replaced by robotic ones.

No wonder Robot was unable to decide. Attack the console and he attacks him perhaps even harm him more then necessary.

And his dark gray spacesuit was being torn away by the console.

"You will be recycled into the great trash collection after him."

The two aliens appeared so suddenly by his side, humanoid with square metal plating decorating their skin, that gave him a startle that he flung the pistol away.

Smith caught the weapon then fired at the robotic beings so one of them let go and wandered back.

"Thanks, Doctor Smith!" Will turned then punched the alien alongside him away freeing him of the tight grip.

Smith tossed the pistol and with ease, the young man caught it then fired into the console. Will squirted at the aliens with the squid guns and watched as they wailed stumbling back screeching in pain. Will dropped the squid into the holster specifically designed for them and the squid relaxed in the body of water losing all the tension. Will ran to the front console then took the older man's hand and squeezed it.

Smith had a pained nod as his pained demeanor faded.

"It is just like ripping a Christmas present open," Will said.

Will began began to rip the wiring off Smith's figure, shred by shred, with intent as the man shrieked unexpectedly. The binds that had dug into the older man's skin was yanked off with strength that Will hadn't expected from himself. His eyes focused on the pieces of tech that were digging into him from head to toe. And the man was bleeding from the rescue effort even shedding a few tears. 

Once the restraints were gone, Will yanked him off the console. Smith fell to his knees. Will holstered up the older man. Will proceeded to help him down the corridor acting as the older man's support fleeing from the corridor. Smith yanked out the squid gun and fired at the approaching robotic beings headed their way then watched them fall and shriek.

"Good shot." Will chuckled.

"I have been waiting to do that for a hour." Smith started to slump as his eyes began to close.

"Woah there." Will said, sliding the man up with a hand to his feet. "Don't fall on me now."

Robot came toward them then Will slid the older man on to his back and smacked Robot's back spinal plating.

"My delicate back!" Smith whimpered.

Will came over to the side panel then changed the make up of Robot's claw. He watched it retract and be replaced by a empty panel. He detached the side gun holster and put it into Robot's waiting arm.

Robot wheeled on toward the area ahead of him heading for the hangar bay. Will and Robot traveled through the ship over the screeching of the creatures. All the while, Will was having the time of his life, grinning, turning his back from the creatures.

Unexpectedly, Will crashed to the floor with a cry.

Smith lifted himself up from Robot's back then looked on toward the direction of the fallen younger man in horror.

Will was pinned to the ground with his squid pistol scattered on the floor. Metal and plates sunk into the man's back moving through the spacesuit spreading quickly.

"Will!"

"Ludicrous lump, help him!"

"Go! BELAY HIS ORDERS! I WILL JOIN YOU!"

"Affirmative!" Robot wheeled away.

"Ninny, help him! Booby! Booby!" Smith cried as his voice grew frantic. "Booby! Go back for him!"

Smith smacked the back of Robot's neck collar.

"BOOOOOOBY!"

 _It is about to get really nasty_ , the younger man thought. _He shouldn't see this side of me._

Will grasped on to one of the tall spikes protruding from the back of the hand of the robotic creatures then flipped them over stabbing into their neck. Then he delivered a punch to the face of the second robotic creature with his elbow. He knocked his elbow against their lower chest knocking the wind out of them.

Will grabbed one of the robotic creatures by the scruff of their neck then shoved them forward crashing into the direction of the other robotic being. He picked up the squid gun and fired at the approaching robotic beings. He began to sprint down the corridor feeling a ache in his back.

Will fell down to his knees, recoiling in pain, dropping the weapon to the ground. Squirt guns were fired back at the approaching creatures heading back toward the younger man. The robotic creatures stepped back from the man screeching in pain.

Robot lowered his arm then slid it underneath the man's stomach.

"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy danger!"

Robot slid the younger man on to his back spinal plating then flew on after the hangar bay.

"Never fear, Robot is here!" Robot declared.

Robot fired at the robotic beings in speed then rolled into the space pod.

"It's a fighter jet, it's a tank," Robot started. "No! It is a Rambler Crane model!"

Smith was halfway standing looming over the console when the two came in as he struggled to keep himself standing on to his feet clenching a hand on to his stomach. He spat out computer chips and microchips with a hack then put in the command to the console. He slumped landing to his side as the spider like space pod began to hover then flew out of the hangar bay back into space. Robot fired back at the robotic drones chasing after them.

Will got up to his feet then slammed the door close a moment before the spider pod departed for the starry filled sky.

The space pod shook with a tremble then Smith froze looking on toward the younger man.

"The squirt guns are out of water." Robot reported.

Smith looked toward the console observing the counter of tech changing and the wall starting to attract the younger man.

"No!" Smith forced himself up then helped Will up to his feet. 

"Ah. . ." Will groaned. "My back. It aches."

Smith put Will on to Robot's back then turned toward the console visibly torn looking back and forth searching for another way out.

After a moment of pause, decisively, his shoulder's raised, Smith grew intent, clenching his hands.

"My dear bubble-headed friend, can I yank myself out if I do this voluntarily?"

"I do not have the adequate simulations and processing to answer that question."

"Trust your atomic engine's feeling on the matter."

"It is repulsed."

"But, can it be done?"

"Affirmative."

"I have gone through the process further than he has. . . " Smith grew uncomfortable as he looked toward the younger man. "so it should be easy allowing it to finish off what it had started."

"Doctor Smith. . ." Will groaned, lifting himself up, opening his eyes facing the older man.

"No need to fear, my dear boy." Smith assured, patting on the younger man's side, then smiled.

Will grabbed the man by the forearm right as the man started to turn away

"No, I came for you." Will said. "I am not going to leave empty handed."

"You won't." Smith assured, sincerely. "As Doctor Smith will return."

"No,---" Will began to plea and his hand gripped harder on the man's shoulder.

Will hissed in pain then Smith reached on to the younger man's back then yanked off the plating and Will shrieked. With a cry, Will's hand went slack as the older man took a few steps away from the younger man. Smith put the armor along his shoulder and allowed it to spread through his skin coating over his uniform. He turned toward the console with intent.

"You want me?"

Smith bellowed as he cracked his knuckles and his neck with pops.

"Why then. . . " Smith began to slowly walk toward the console keeping himself walking forward with a smile. "You are going to get the _full_ assimilation of Doctor Zachary Smith, you annoying mechanical digital converter!"

The older man steadied himself then flung himself into the console and vanished in a matter of seconds before Will's eyes with a pop.

"Doctor Smith!" Robot's helm twirled.

Will screamed as the space pod was flinging itself from side to side. Will was flung against the wall then crashed to the ground as the space pod shook and growled. The space pod was thrown out of the ship as Robot's helm twirled then put the man on to his back and the young man clung on for safety. He felt on the base of his spine a piece of metal that was regrowing then looked up toward the console.

"You stubborn old man, you're not doing this alone."

The younger man closed his eyes then lunged off Robot as the craft twirled then began to make a controlled descent down to the planet tearing through the atmosphere losing the entrance heat appearance then twirled from side to side.

The space pod continued on the programmed course gaining closer toward the Jupiter 2 with a waiting Don West. He watched as the craft got closer to the surface with his hands on his head squinting at the sky until the figure was drifting from side to side. He grinned then watched it grow distant, and his skin paled, going on a unplanned landing sits.

From within the craft, Will fainted as the craft got closer to the landing site and Robot remained in place as the craft made its crash to the planet. The fine layer of material that had netted around the space pod ejected then went back for the sky fleeing away in the nick of time. The pod door flew open throwing Robot out and landing on to his side.

"Where is Smith?" Don asked. "And where is Will?"

He turned toward the space pod as his face faltered.

"He sacrificed himself to stop us from being taken by the trash people." Robot said. "This time, I feel that he made it stick."

"Which one of them did that?" Don asked.

"Doctor Smith said he would be back." Robot said. "He said he would be _back_." He rolled toward the space pod. "Will went after him."

Don looked toward Robot.

"I guess it's just you and me."

And they were silent over the matter with a grimace, from the memory tracks to the face.

"Help." came a distant voice.

The men turned their attention toward a old man holding a barely conscious younger man against his shoulder while partially out of the space pod.

"Didn't stick." Don said with a grin.

"He made it! They made it! They made it!" Robot's helm twirled.

Don charged toward them with Robot by his side.

"What happened?" Don asked.

"He threw himself in," Smith said. "I had a hell of a time yanking him out after we worked together to fight the creature off a great deal. And he got himself wounded." 

"Hard time yanking him out of what?" Don asked.

"The console." Smith replied.

"Right, the console---the console!" Don's eyes flew open.

"Get him to the Jupiter 2 quickly, treat his wounds!" Smith changed the subject.

"I will!" Don said as the older man slipped him on to the major's shoulder. "I will!"

Don ran off with Will then Smith stumbled down to his feet and puked out what was left of the computer parts from his stomach to the ground. Robot caught him by his arm before he could fully fall then lifted him up to his feet. Smith wiped off what little liquid there was left. Then returned and came back out with the two octopuses in containers. 

"Come on, old chum." Robot said. "How about you hitch a ride and have some chicken noodle soup?"

"Ah, pleasant, my dear mechanical friend." Smith said. "It will do wonders for the wounds on me."

Smith put himself on to Robot's back then was wheeled away from the crash site as his figure relaxed.

"We will retrieve the spider pod at a later time and repair." Robot said.

"Hmmmh," Smith said. "Sounds preferable. I won't want to be part of that."

"Then we will test those laser pistols." Robot said. "It is on Will's to do list. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, a better day!" Smith said. "A better day!"

The old man looked toward the sky with a smile in relief.


	22. Timeline A; is he going to come back?

Will stared out the doorway of the ship enjoying the weather when he was joined by Don. 

“He is never going to come back, isn’t he?” Don asked. 

“He isn’t.” Will nodded. 

“Five months,” Don said. “I hope he is happy wherever he is.”  
  
“I am sure that he is,” Will said. “Are you, though?”

“I made a mistake.” Don said. “I haven’t really . . “

“Really forgiven yourself for making a monster?” Will asked. 

“I haven’t.” Don said. “I am getting there. Slowly.”

“Don, like to go on a picnic?” Will asked.

Don turned his head toward him

“Robot’s weather systems says we have perfect weather for the foreseeable future.” He looked back toward the green landscape with a contrasting blue sky that outlined the edge of the crater. “The weather hasn’t been this bright for a long time. Feels like a perfect time to do a family outing.”

“I would like that.” Don said with a smile and a small nod. “However!” he held a finger up. “Let me pick it out.”

“Okay, I will.” Will said with a laugh then patted on the major’s shoulder once he completely turned toward his side then smiled. “Surprise me.”

Will went inside to pack the picnic basket. 

“Boy, will I.” Don grinned, looking out. “Makes Earth look like a complete hellscape.”

* * *

Another five months passed on the planet that Don was forced to call a temporary headquarters. It became highly unlikely that they were going to see John Robinson again. Don stared out at the doorway from time to time at night when he was unable to sleep. His mistake, not being a team member, had costed the crew of the Jupiter 2 of the entire manifest and a potential alley that could have spared them all. It was nights like those that saw him make a renewed promise to make a better day for the mission; whatever it was, it didn't matter.

He was somewhere else that was far away from getting somewhere on time and he had to make his own fate just as the others were making their fate as a team.

His fate was cruel in all respects in single handed being the sole cause of death, the catalyst for the Robinsons death, but it had been the professor's hand that lead him into the position that he were in now.

The professor had signed his family's death warrant with choosing him; a hot headed arrogant young man.

As a result, Don had to control his anger instead of letting his anger control him--abruptly, the ground moved beneath the Jupiter in his train of thought and he fell down the platform hitting his head against a rock then was out like a switch.

* * *

Don slowly came to with a groan at the revised med bay.

"How are you feeling, Don?" Will asked.

"Horrible." Don said. "My head aches."

"As I have said, with plenty of rest and a ice pack against his head, he shall be fine." Smith said. "I only recommend that this flying lunatic doesn't perform the same stunt as before."

"I won't." Don said. "Because I didn't do it intentionally."

"So. . ." Will said. "Why were you out there?"

"There was a very bad quake, Will." Don reported. "Worst one I have ever felt in . . . in my entire life. . . really it was that massive."

"Report, do you have a report?" Will asked.

"Affirmative." Robot replied. "There was a massive quake approximately eight hours ago. There were time bubbles located east of the Jupiter 2."

"Time bubbles. . ." Smith said. "We have to leave! Those time bubbles are going to kill us all!"

"If the Jupiter 2 stays any further, she will experience a total annihilation." Robot replied. "Given the damage that is being sustained to the planet's core by this activity, the magnetic core is weakening."

"Does that mean we can leave?" Don asked.

"Affirmative." Robot replied.

"We could have left a month ago with what limited fuel that we had, isn't that correct, charlaton?" Smith asked. 

"It is correct, Docotr Smith." Robot reported.

"Don, I like you to be on bed rest for most of today." Will requested. "We will get of the unnecessary equipment in the mean time."

"What about the currencies?" Don asked.

"They get to stay." Will said.

"Ah, thank the heavens!" Smith clapped his hands, cheerfully, and rubbed them together. "The luxuries of civilization!"

"That is a necessity that we will need given that we have had many travelers using it." Will said. "Doctor Smith, let's start packing up." Will turned in the general direction of the machine. "Robot, you stay with Don."

Will and Smith departed the med bay leaving Don with Robot.

"Robot," Don said. "How does it feel to finally leave this place?"

"Amazing." Robot said.

And Don grinned in response.

* * *

The improvised family unit were seated in their chairs after finishing the last of packing and digging around the Jupiter 2 that had spanned several hours with the help of Robot to make it easier for the departure. Will felt nostalgic and sadness at having to leave the planet but a wave of glee washed over him every time that he thought about seeking for his own home. A home that he should have been given, had, and lived in. His eyes watered from time to time over the passing hours against the moments of sweat.

Will surveyed the environment of the planet that was cracking beneath them and the sights of the bubbles made his heart fall. He could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears in fear of losing what he had only gained and returned to being the only survivor with Robot by his side. Robot reported loudly in the background, "Sensors indicate there are no time bubbles in the sky. Departure is clear for the Jupiter 2." It was Will who cheered louder than Don and gave him a high five as he fought back tears at the situation of finally leaving the reminder that he had spent half of his adult life on. There was no sound from the doctor across from Will looked on in uncertainty. 

“I am a little uneasy leaving this planet.” Smith said. "For all we know, this is only quite temporary and it isn't going to become annihilated!"

“We _have_ to leave, Doctor Smith." Will replied. 

"Can't we wait a extra five minutes?" Smith plead.

"These time storms might bring us a group of Robinsons that will do anything to get rid of us so I am not risking that either,” Will said. “Dad made his decision.”

“Decision?” Don said. “It wasn’t a decision. He couldn’t make it. He couldn’t resist it. It was a opportunity.”

“It was his choice,” Will said. 

“Indeed.” Smith agreed. 

“I am lifting the landing legs,” Will announced. 

“A year on this planet.” Don said. “I can’t believe that we’re actually leaving.”

“Me too.” Smith agreed, softly. 

Will looked up from the console as the ship began to lift up then paused for a moment. 

“Wait, he is coming back!” Will shouted.

"Professor Robinson?" Smith exclaimed.

"It's him!" Will exclaimed as Don paused the departure settings from the co-pilot seat across from him. "Keep the door lowered!"

"Alright." Don said. "He better have a good reason to come back."

Will bolted out of the chair then ran down to the back end of the ship then bolted down the landing platform then approached the man who was on his knees. They watched as the man was helped up staring at the man in wonder and awe, squinting at Will, then followed him into the Jupiter 2 at first until he eventually fainted.

Don waited until their life signatures were inside of the ship then began to prepare for lift off.

The hangar bay door below the Jupiter 2 closed and the landing legs retreated underneath the belly of the ship.

Then the ship flew off as the time bubble storm came to a cease from below them just as it had started a year ago.


	23. A epilogue of timelines

"We have been in space a month, John." Maureen said. "We have to land."

"Alright." John said. "But if this planet really has toxic fumes then we are leaving it immediately."

"Those sensors are still a bit wonky from the crash landing," Maureen said. "Some fresh air that wasn't generated by recycled air would do some good for the kids."

"It feels so long getting to Alpha Prime." John said.

Maureen nodded then got up from bed then John followed.

"And besides," Maureen said. "Those individual rations being handed out to every ones rooms through the meal system can't keep Will in his room forever."

John shook his head.

"There are so many things that we don't agree on." John said. "This child is stubborn."

"That child is your son," Maureen said. "He gets the stubbornness from you."

"I was never that stubborn!" John said. "Nor was I that argumentative."

"Maybe I was a bit of that in my childhood." Maureen said with a shrug.

John smiled then changed into his space suit from his pajamas and followed after his wife.

* * *

“Doctor Smith, I need your help.” 

Will approached the older man who was drinking tea. 

“What would you like, my dear boy?”

Smith lowered the cup lowering it down to the table. 

“My dad has this distant look in his eyes. . .” Smith lifted his brows. “The same kind I see in yours.”

“Ah.” Smith nodded while lowering his brows. “I see.”

“Can you talk to him?” Will asked. “You know how it feels. You have been through . . . something similar.”

“I can try.” Smith said. “But, I cannot guarantee that he will bond with me over our shared experiences.”

“Thanks.” Will’s smile was radiant and hopeful. “Your shift with dad starts in the afternoon.” Then he smiled, putting a hand on Smith’s shoulder. “It’s the try that counts. I am hitting the hay."

"See you on your shift, William."

Will came to a pause by his door then shifted toward Smith and smiled.

"See you."

Will went in and closed the curtain to his cabin.

* * *

The Jupiter 2 went down to the planet then everyone else followed suit. It was days that passed as the family went about exploring the planet that they were part and as the days crept on, it became little to notice that something was wrong. Maureen had a nasty feeling in her stomach that was resting and that every minute which passed told her something wasn't right. That her boy wasn't there.

As the weeks passed into month three, that feeling threatened to destroy her. Even with the logical assumption that Will had closed himself off from them. In the middle of the night, Maureen put on a security bolt and forced the door to open. She went through the living room then into the bedroom that looked as if it had never been slept in.

And that was when she screamed.

She screamed loudly in a way that awoke the family then summoned them in.

John came into the room and Don came in then found a small padd. 

"Where is he?" Maureen shouted. "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE?"

"Hey, I found a holo-emitter." Don said. "Answers here."

Don pressed the button.

 _"Good-bye, mom, Judy, Penny, Major. I am not staying."_ Silence hung in the air. _"Dad, you never listen to me. I spent three years being ignored by you. And you did it again right after we got off track. Right after you promised that it would be different!"_

_"Doctor Smith listened to me, acted as I existed. That I could not be ignored or dismissed when I needed it."_

_"So, I am going after him and I am never coming back because if you got me back and did the whole construction; it would happen._ _You would be too focused on that mission to notice your children drifting away from you UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE."_

_"You just noticed that they have drifted away because of mom. Congratulations, you've won being disowned by someone who doesn't even know you."_

And the holo-ended.

"J-j-j-j--jj-j-j-j-j. . . ." Maureen said. "John . . . ."

Don looked up from the deactivated holo as John's face was heartbroken and Penny stepped back covering her mouth looking on.

"He is right! You let it consume your life, dad! You let it! You are a stranger. You are!"

And Penny shrieked running down the corridor.

"Penny!" Judy ran after her. "Penny!"

John held Maureen's distraught figure in his arms as she was unable to say a word. No one knew what to say in the dark room. No one knew what had to be done. What had to be done had to have been done long ago and prevented this, but it wasn't. And it was a cruel kind of fate that John had built between himself and his children.

* * *

Judy was studying her padd as they were in the corridor of the residential deck across from Will's cabin.

"So, what do your trial runs say?" Don asked.

"Oddly, they say that he is quite human but his DNA. . ." Judy said.

"It's weird." Don said. "Now that he has tarantula DNA it is giving you a mind facepalm."

"It's got regenerative qualities, lacks zombie cells, and neural regeneration." Judy said. "He can act like a young man until the universe ends."

"That's a very real and harsh reality." Don winced.

"We're going to find a way to replicate it." Judy said.

"No, you don't want to do it." Don shook his head. "No. No. No. That's a bad idea."

"Not for what you think." Judy said.

"What then?" Don asked as she went down the corridor ahead of him then he followed.

"So he could have a friend to spend it with." Judy said. "If in the next twenty to thirty years, we get Mission Control to authorize the mission then we can make sure he ride out the rest of eternity and not do some crazy stupid stuff."

"Woah there, that's a very hard mission to keep someone sticking around him forever." Don said. "He is annoying and he gets into trouble on a daily basis in space when away from civilization."

"But, it will be something that is worth doing." Judy said. "Making him meet someone in our universe and decide if he wants them to spend eternity with him."

"Only after we find the people who took his soul and replicate the same process." Don said.

"Yes." Judy said.

"I know where they are and who they are." Don said. "We had a big deal about it. Hard not to forget."

"How big of a deal?" Judy asked.

"We couldn't let him rapidly age," Don said. "and die like that over a matter of weeks catching up with his real age."

"Rapidly aging." Judy put a hand on his shoulder in comfort as she could imagine the heartbreaking and horror that her family's counterparts could have no doubt suffer watching him age. "Oh no."

"We . . . we just couldn't!" Don said. "We couldn't let it happen." Don shook his head. "and we made sure his soul was taken beyond his reach for the rest of our lives. "

"Don . . ."

"Maybe even all the galaxies lifespan." he lowered his head closing his eyes with a sigh. "We couldn't let him suffer like _that_." He opened his eyes then they were full of dread looking on and looking back. "He was angry at us for a long while after that."

Judy came to the top of the stairs leading up then pressed the button.

"Maybe," Judy said. "Gamma could be his answer at seeing life a different way. And give him a kinder version of fate."

Don grinned then he followed her in to the room where the centaur tarantula being stood with his hands in his lap alongside Penny and the other Robinsons waiting for her report in front of the window watching wild buffalo strolling by. And their eyes were full of awe as the duo came closer to the conn. 

* * *

"That's Gamma?" Penny asked in awe.

"Uh huh." John replied.

"Looks similar to Earth before . . ." Smith paused. "She looks wonderful."

"I need everyone to go and sit down in their seats." John said.

"Come on, Doctor Smith." Smith was taken by the boy along by the rebuilt Robot away from the bridge as the men set down to work.

John and Don grinned exchanged a glance.

"We made it." Don said once the two went down to the lower decks with the women and Robot. "We made it to Alpha Centauri."

"A bit with two different versions of our crew among us." John said.

"But they are still themselves." Don said.

"Did it have to take that to bring them back, though?" John asked.

"Fate was really unhappy with how we lost them and so were we." Don said. "She corrected our continuity."

"For that. I am very thankful." John said.

"Are we ever going to tell him that we had versions of them and knew who they were all along?"

"No. I don't want Will to be under the impression that history will repeat." John shook his head. "I want him to believe that I never had a son and we never had a doctor."

"Mission Control going to like this?" Don asked.

"If I list him under Billy Robinson, they would be agreeable to it." John said. "And if I bent the name on Smith . . . Could still work."

"Let's get ourselves prepared for landing." Don said.

John took a sip from the cup with a smile then put it back and resumed his part of the flight as the Jupiter 2 came down toward the planet below. It wasn't a cruel kind of fate but a kind version of it for the crew of the Jupiter 2 as it landed on to Gamma in a field of grass across from a lake in front of hills decorated by cows and horses.

From inside the Jupiter 2, the family were popping open their champagne as Robot went down to determine the levels of the atmosphere for final testing then returned with good news that earned cheering and toasts. John returned to the bridge, grinning, facing the scenery ahead of him in pride with Maureen by his side and they embraced in a hug.

* * *

John sat on the bridge alongside Smith with a sulk. It was silent for most of the hour until Smith returned from the lower half of the bridge with two tubes of icecream and two icecream scoops. He handed the scooper back toward the professor. Warily, the professor looked at him then took the scoop and looked down toward the icecream. 

"How many of these were left over?"

"According to the freezer logs, many."

"He never ate them?"

"The child had to raised adequately."

"Who raised him in this timeline?"

"Professor, you never came back. I was bitten by a unknown creature. I am sure you can do that math and determine what killed them."

"You."

"The other me." Smith replied, as he scooped a layer out. "Not quite me." He took a scoop of the icecream. "We chose each other here."

"How did you get here?" John asked.

"Sacrificed myself to save your family but only killed them." Smith replied. "Fell through a time tunnel. Crashed. Enough said."

"Did they make it?" John asked.

"Yes. . ." Smith nodded. "For a little bit."

"Long as they got to die at old age, I am happy." John smiled in response.

"They did. . ." Smith lowered his gaze, softly, but sorrowfully. And he smiled, a little, at a memory of what he had seen. "They did."

"You worked out the kinks of Will?"

" _Will_ shook out the kinks that being around my counterpart did to him not I. Being neglectful to his body and his ship."

"Wow."

It was quiet between them as they continued to eat their icecream in their chairs. John leaned forward checking the scanner detecting little to no interruption for their evening. He looked toward the older man on the bridge and pitied him instead of feeling angry about his fate. John looked aside then grew a distant look as the feeling that had consumed him moments ago had returned.

“Professor, some days I feel like I am still falling in that time tunnel.”

John looked toward the older man by his side. 

“How did Time feel?” John asked.

“Hot, searing, unforgiving. A tunnel through time that never ended. Felt as if I was falling for centuries. In truth, I couldn't feel time passing," Smith took another bite out of the tub of icecream. "I can only guess how long that I had been falling in reality."

John was quiet.

“I don’t know how long I was walking through the time bubbles.” John admitted.

“It may have been a year wandering without direction." Smith said. "But, you look healthy as a ox."

"Really?"

"Really." Smith nodded. "It could not have been years. Hours, could be.” Smith paused with sympathy and sorrow. “I feel the pain that you are in."

"I feel yours, too." John said.

"You watched them die, I take it?" Smith asked.

"One of my daughters and my wife." John said.

"I have seen her die by millions of ways." Smith said.

"This is not a competition." John said.

"It's not. It's a statement of fact." Smith laughed. "It should be," his voice began to crack with emotion as his figure shook with feeling. "But. . ." he wiped his nose with tissue paper. "it is not."

Smith licked his spoon.

"A entire lifetime watching your family go grow old and never getting to see them again is cruel enough to linger for a very long time.” Smith said. "You got to watch your babies become children. However, you never were able to watch them sprout into young adults." he took another bite out of the cookie dough icecream. "That is a far cruel fate."

"Maybe not." John said. "I got a son. I have a chance to be a grandparent in the event that he finds a home and finds someone to have children with."

Smith looked toward the professor then began to grow a smile.

"That is the thinking you should have and I applaud you for it." Smith said with a grin.

"What about you?" John asked. "What is your line of thinking?"

"That I get to watch William decide where to decide to stay forever and call home." Smith replied. "That is a kind version of fate."

"It's kind of fate doing that to us." John agreed.

"It is." Smith said. "How does it feel?"

"Numb." John replied. "Like every space. . . that I go through. . . it's like." John closed his eyes. "It's like I am going through a constant series of time bubbles. That I am constantly being stabilized."

Smith ate along his tub of icecream.

"That every moment I can break apart and weep far more than I should have. That I can break apart like a dam and all that would be left would be a sensitive man unable to have command or control of his feelings."

"I feel like I failed my family by not being there when it came to having fought against the monster that killed my version of my son. I feel like I shouldn't be here and they should. That my wife should. And it feels wrong that I have survived."

"Everything that I ever did for them boiled down for nothing. The girls came back for the Jupiter 2 after turning around the ships bound for Alpha Prime. Our version of you kept coming back every time that we sent him away for one reason or another. And I don't know why. He had nothing to do with the mission. And he was becoming him by each day that passed. . . . And it feel so unfair."

Smith put his hand on the professor's shoulder once pausing by his side.

"Professor. . . I need you to cry."

John looked toward him then raised a brow.

"In private, if that is alright with you. It's nasty. It's destructive." Smith said. "It can eat you. And it's toxic keeping those feelings bottled up."

"You are saying I haven't cried enough." John said.

"You need to cry. That's what grown men do. It's healthy, Professor." Smith explained. "And if _he_ were there to see the explosion; then he may be the same monster that ate your son. Inadvertently, destroying him made him."

"How long did that take for him to become . . ."

"We may never know his personal methods of killing everyone before becoming a monster." Smith said. "We can only guess lots of pretending, killing them when they least expected, and being lured to their demise trying to help him."

"I could have prevented that by making him be part of the plan."

"He could have existed some other way, Professor." Smith replied. "He could have."

The words were reassuring as the men continued to eat their melting icecream on the bridge and sighed in unison.

"I will cry." John said. "When my feet are on the ground and I get to have some personal space."

"Alright." Smith said.

"Have you cried?" John asked.

"At great length." Smith replied. "I succeeded and lost at the same time."

"It's different all at the same time." John sympathized. "Nerve wrecking, heartbreaking, soul breaking. And a moment of anguish."

"Indeed." Smith said, softly.

"We do feel each other's pain." John said. "If my son has a kid; I don't want you to be filling the grandparent role."

Smith nodded in agreement without a argument.

"I will relentlessly try," Smith said. "I do not like children. Hanging around them is not my greatest strong suit."

"Make sure you do your best." John said. "And that comment doesn't ease me since you grew up with Will."

"I shall!" Smith protested. "I shall! And he was different than most children. Once in a lifetime event!" He shook the scoop with a arrogant but overconfident smirk then took another slice from the tub and swallowed the small portion of icecream. "No need to fear, you are here to fulfill your role to his future child."

"Alright." John relaxed.

"If that child comes to me instead of you. . ." Smith squinted at the man then shook his scoop at the professor with each emphasis on his next comment. " _It's. your. own. damn. fault._ My dear professor."

John could only laugh at the older man's reply.

"I will keep that in mind, Doctor Smith." John said, turning his attention off with a smile and proceeded to eat his tub with a light hearted laugh.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolker arch - Nickleback, saving me. On my own - ashes remain.
> 
> If you read my little treat from beginning to end and enjoyed it as I did writing it then congratulations to reaching this far.
> 
> Wow. You must really hate the 1998 film as I do!


End file.
